


Stellar Messenger

by Isa_Faradien



Series: StarBook Is The New Force (it ties the galaxy together) [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (Stay sober and tag less), (Trying to stop my tagging madness), BUT NO MARY SUES (except Rey), Conversations Collection, Crack, Facebook, Legends Never Die, Multi, My worst wishes to the “New Canon” (may you die quickly), Other Characters Tags to Be Added - Freeform, Poudre de Perlimpinpin, Rogue Squadron, StarBook, Wraith Squadron - Freeform, original characters (OCs), other relationship tags to be added - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 18,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: [Crack!fic] S'ils ont Facebook, alors ils ont Messenger. Format de conversation plus léger que celui de "StarBook, le réseau des étoiles" (également disponible quelque part dans les méandres mon profil). Multitude de chronologies et de personnages.





	1. Partie 1

**Author's Note:**

> Un nouveau recueil qui sort de terre, parce que j'hésitais à la base à l'intégrer dans “Insolitement vôtre” avant de me dire que ça ferait trop lourd (vu le nombre de séries internes déjà commencées là-bas...).
> 
> Rapidement : S'ils ont Facebook, alors ils ont Messenger. Format de conversation plus léger que celui de “StarBook”. Inspiration dans d'autres trucs drôles trouvés sur Internet.

**#1**

 

 

 

Conversation n°1

_Privé : Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala_

 

 **Anakin :** Tu savais, chérie, que certains Jedi sont assez habiles pour arrêter un tir de blaster à mi-chemin de sa cible ?

 **Padmé :** Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

 **Anakin :** Je n'ai pas besoin de capotes.

 **Padmé :** Tout ça parce que tu n'as pas envie de faire un crochet par une pharmacie sur ton chemin en venant ici.

 **Anakin :** Ça t'étonne ? J'ai tellement envie de te revoir...

 **Padmé :** * . *

 

 

 

Conversation n°2

_Privé : Luke Skywalker, Kylo Ren (Ben Solo)_

 

 **Kylo :** Tu comprends jamais rien de toute façon !

 **Luke :** Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir perdu ma jeunesse à écrire des fanfictions sur Vader !

 **Luke :** Et change ce pseudo ridicule, Ben.

 **Kylo :** MON NOM EST KYLO REN.

 

 

 

Conversation n°3

_Privé : Padmé Amidala, Anakin Skywalker_

 

 **Padmé :** Faire des rencontres amoureuses est terrifiant. Je voudrais juste trouver un gars sympa qui ne serait pas capable de me tuer.

 **Anakin :** Laisse-moi t'assurer que tu as bien choisi quand tu m'as choisi, chérie.

 

 

 

Conversation n°4

_Privé : Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker_

 

 **Obi-Wan :** C'est terminé, Anakin ! Je te domine !

 **Anakin :** * utilise la Force pour le pousser hors de son chemin *

 **Obi-Wan :** Maudite soit cette solution totalement évidente.

 **Anakin :** C'est l'jeu ma pauv' Lucette. Ne vous en faites pas, Maître, vous vous en sortirez peut-être mieux à la prochaine partie ! Ou pas. :p

 **Obi-Wan :** Prochaine partie ? Je passe mon tour, merci, Anakin. Ce jeu de combats en ligne est vraiment mal fait.

 **Anakin :** Mauvais perdant.

 

 

 

Conversation n°5

_Groupe : “Ici la Terre !”_

 

 **Eliane :** Sur une échelle de 1 à Anakin Skywalker, à quel point êtes-vous doué•e pour le babysitting ?

 **Obi-Wan :** 2

 **Padmé :** 4

 **Ahsoka :** 6 peut-être...

 **Anakin :** Anakin Skywalker !

 **Eliane :** Bonne réponse, Anakin ! En effet, la graduation “Anakin Skywalker”, maximale sur cette échelle, signifie que vous fuyez dès que vous apercevez un enfant et que vous faites une hémorragie cérébrale dès que vous entendez des pleurs !

 **Ahsoka :** Donc, il faudrait prendre les autres graduations à contre-courant ? Le 1 étant un bon feeling avec les enfants ?

 **Eliane :** Exactement.

 **Obi-Wan :** 8

 **Padmé :** 6

 **Ahsoka :** 4

 **Anakin :** Et toi, Eliane ?

 **Eliane :** Anakin Skywalker.

 **Anakin :** Et si j'ai décrété que cette graduation m'était réservée ?

 **Eliane :** 9.

 

 

 

Conversation n°6

_Groupe : “Café du Côté Obscur dématérialisé”_

 

 **Vader :** Bâtons et pierres peuvent briser mes os mais les sabres-laser découperont plus sûrement mes membres.

 **Maul :** Tu sais, ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça d'éviter les sabres-laser pour éviter de nouvelles blessures... Suffit d'être très réactif dès qu'on voit une lame se déployer... Bon d'accord en pratique, au Café c'est un enfer à appliquer.

 

 

 

Conversation n°7

_Privé : George Lucas, Eliane Sadler_

 

 **George :** Jar Jar DEVAIT exister dans les préquelles.

 **George :** Il a permis un vote majeur au Sénat.

 **George :** Ce n'est pas comme si Palpatine aurait pu forcer QUICONQUE d'autre à le faire.

 **George :** …

 **George :** Attendez.

 **Eliane :** La prochaine fois, faites au moins un alien mignon. Genre Ewok. Genre Porg. Là, un Gungan c'est moche comme un...

 **Eliane :** “La prochaine fois” omg ptdrrrr

 **Eliane :** C'est plus à vous de décider de quoi que ce soit maintenant.

 **George :** …

 **Eliane :** …

 **Eliane :** Et c'est bien triste en fait. J'vais quand même pas répéter tout bêtement “rhooo c'était mieux avant”, mais sachez que je n'en pense pas moins.

 

 

 

Conversation n°8

_Groupe : “Nouveaux Jedi (les vrais savent)”_

 

 **Luke :** Les Jedi ne ressentent pas d'émotions puissantes.

 **Luke :** Pas même lorsqu'ils sont censé le faire.

 **Luke :** C'est la définition de “psychopathe”.

 **Luke :** Et on leur donne des sabres-laser.

 **Ben :** Oncle Luke ? Tout va bien ?

 **Mimich (Padawan) :** Pauvre Maître Luke... il s'est encore laissé emporter par les ondes négatives qui règnent sur cette planète... à se demande d'où elles viennent...

 **Obi-Wan (Fantôme) :** Non. Un psychopathe utiliserait l'arme pour découper les membres d'autres personnes... oh, euh, j'ai rien dit. :x


	2. Partie 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouh là là... ça m'éclate de l'écrire, ce recueil, tout compte fait...

**#2**

 

 

 

Conversation n°9

_Groupe : “Café du Côté Obscur dématérialisé”_

 

 **Sidious :** Peu importe la longueur du jour, la nuit finit toujours par arriver. (Proverbe Sith)

 **Plagueis :** Ouh, ça sent le coup d'État imminent... Bien joué, Seigneur Sidious... J'aurais tellement apprécié être là pour le voir...

 **Plagueis :** Mais je suis mort, malheureusement. Mais pour ça, je peux vous remercier, n'est-ce pas ?

 **Sidious :** * déglutit *

 

 

 

Conversation n°10

_Privé : Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luke Skywalker_

 

 **Obi-Wan :** Ce maudit Gungan... C'est de sa faute si tout va mal désormais... * continue de maugréer à voix basse *

 **Luke :** Qu'est-ce qu'un Gungan ?

 **Obi-Wan :** * visage qui s'éclaire *

 **Obi-Wan :** * tente de faire un câlin *

 **Obi-Wan :** C'est pas bien pratique, les câlins virtuels...

 **Luke :** C'est l'intention qui compte :)

 

 

 

Conversation n°11

_Groupe : “Café du Côté Obscur dématérialisé”_

 

 **Sidious :** #OnMeConfondSouventAvec Darth Sidious. Je ne suis absolument pas lui, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis juste un vieux Sénateur inoffensif... Hé hé hé...

 **Bane :** Je suis fier d'avoir un héritier si doué, si talentueux...

 **Zannah :** Hum hum.

 **Bane :** Non, je ne t'ai pas oubliée, mon apprentie... C'est grâce à toi que notre lignée Sith a pu prospérer.

 

 

 

Conversation n°12

_Privé : Obi-Wan Kenobi, Darth Vader_

 

 **Obi-Wan :** Comment se fait-il que nous ayons pu perdre contact ?

 **Vader :** Tu as découpé mes bras et mes jambes, et tu m'as laissé pour mort près d'une rivière de lave.

 **Obi-Wan :** Le bon vieux temps.

 

 

 

Conversation n°13

_Privé : Luke Skywalker, Darth Vader_

 

 **Luke :** Nous allons détruire la seconde Étoile de la Mort, comme nous l'avons fait avec la première.

 **Vader :** Et si je l'utilisais juste pour tuer des Gungans ?

 **Luke :** Que la Force soit avec vous.

 

 

 

Conversation n°14

_Privé : Eliane Sadler, Directeur du Commandement des Stormtroopers (DCS)_

 

 **Eliane :** Les armes ne tuent pas les gens. Les gens tuent d'autres gens.

 **Eliane :** Sauf si ces gens sont des stormtroopers.

 **Eliane :** Dans ce cas-là, ils ne tuent personne.

 **DCS :** * pique une colère *

 **Eliane :** Avant que vous n'ordonniez mon exécution (par des stormtroopers ha ha ha), je tiens à vous rappeler que je suis sous la protection personnelle de l'Empereur.

 **DCS :** * la crise s'intensifie *

 

 

 

Conversation n°15

_Groupe : “Ici la Terre !”_

 

 **Eliane :** Je ne suis pas sûre de ce qui est le plus lent. Cette semaine, ou le cerveau de Jar Jar ?

 **Padmé :** Pour la énième fois, je suis obligée de prendre la défense de mon collègue représentant, face à ces moqueries quasi-permanentes à son égard !

 **Eliane :** Blah blah blah.

 

 

 

Conversation n°16

_Groupe : “Ici la Terre !”_

 

 **Eliane :** C'EST DE LA POUDRE – DE PERLIMPINPIN

 **Anakin :** ???

 **Eliane :** Oh rien, j'avais juste envie d'écrire ça x')

 **Anakin :** Pourquoi ?

 **Eliane :** J'ai passé trop de temps sur YouTube.

 **Anakin :** Hein ??

 **Eliane :** Je t'invite à me rejoindre du Côté Obscur du Crack en tapant “perlimpinpin remix” ;D

 

 

 

Conversation n°17

_Privé : Padmé Amidala, Anakin Skywalker_

 

 **Padmé :** Oh Anakin... Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas que tu revenais si tôt, et je ne peux pas annuler ma participation à cette réunion...

 **Anakin :** C'EST DE LA POUDRE – DE PERLIMPINPIN

 **Padmé :** Anakin ? o.o'

 **Anakin :** C'est Eliane (et Emmanuel Macron) qui m'a appris cette expression... Ça veut dire que je ne te crois pas... 3PO m'a dit que tu faisais du shopping avec Mon Mothma.

 **Padmé :** C'est du pareil au même, non ? Dans les deux cas, je peux pas simplement m'éclipser en disant “il faut que je rentre chez moi de suite et je peux pas vous expliquer pourquoi !”. C'était pour ne pas te vexer que j'ai dit que j'étais en réunion, mais de toute façon Mon est une collègue, donc ça reste professionnel quelque part.

 **Anakin :** C'est ça, c'est ça... Eh bien, moi qui voulait organiser une soirée pour notre anniversaire de mariage, je vais plutôt sortir entre potes avec Rex et quelques uns de ses hommes.

 **Padmé :** Toujours aussi susceptible.

 

 

 

Conversation n°18

_Groupe : “Temple Jedi”_

 

 **Mace :** Dooku nous a contactés pour nous présenter son projet de capitulation.

 **Yoda :** Perplexe, je suis.

 **Anakin :** C'EST DE LA POUDRE...

 **Ahsoka :** DE PERLIMPINPIN !!

 **Obi-Wan :** o.o'

 **Anakin :** On a récolté des preuves indiquant un fake destiné à nous envoyer dans un piège. Merci et y a pas de quoi. Ah, et bien entendu que j'ai appris à ma Padawan cette expression Terrienne qu'Eliane m'a communiquée, après qu'un politicien de cette planète l'ait remise à la mode.


	3. Partie 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je certifie que ce texte est aux normes “Stop la Poudre de Perlimpinpin” et ne devrait pas non plus comporter de références à d'autres cracks francophones récents ;D

**#3**

 

 

 

Conversation n°19

_Groupe : “Café du Côté Obscur dématérialisé”_

 

 **Sidious** : Il est 23 heures et je suis une balle enflammée de rage frustrée, alimentée par du thé.

 **Plagueis** : Comme d'habitude.

 

 

 

Conversation n°20

_Privé : Padmé Amidala, Anakin Skywalker_

 

 **Padmé** : Je voudrais tellement d'embrasser, et bien plus...

 **Anakin** : Il y a intérêt à ce qu'il y ait plus que m'embrasser.

 **Anakin** : Il y a intérêt à ce qu'il y ait des donuts.

 

 

 

Conversation n°21

_Privé : Lizzie (l'infirmière), Darth Vader_

 

 **Lizzie** : Quand es-tu libre ?

 **Vader** : Je suis enfermé à tout jamais dans mon propre enfer personnel, donc je ne suis jamais vraiment “libre”, mais je n'ai pas grand-chose de prévu la semaine prochaine à part lundi.

 

 

 

Conversation n°22

_Privé : Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux_

 

 **Kylo** : Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'existe pas un emoji triste avec des lunettes de soleil ?

 **Kylo** : Pour montrer que je ne suis pas heureux mais que je suis toujours cool.

 **Armitage** : Je vous propose de le développer de A à Z, ça nous fera des vacances pendant que vous serez occupé à ça.

 

 

 

Conversation n°23

_Privé : Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi_

 

 **Anakin** : J'ai besoin d'un conseil.

 **Anakin** : Ah non en fait, oubliez, j'ai déjà fait le truc stupide.

 **Obi-Wan** : …

 **Obi-Wan** : Je note néanmoins un léger progrès, Anakin. Désormais, tu prends tout de même la peine de me demander conseil, chose que tu n'avais jamais fait jusqu'à présent.

 

 

 

Conversation n°24

_Privé : Padmé Amidala, Anakin Skywalker_

 

 **Padmé** : À quoi tu penses ?

 **Anakin** : À toi.

 **Anakin** : Comme toujours.

 **Anakin** : Parfois nue.

 **Anakin** : Parfois non.

 **Anakin** : Ça dépend.

 **Padmé** : Dépend de quoi ?

 **Anakin** : De si je me trouve dans un endroit privé où je peux faire passer mon envie tranquille ;)

 

 

 

Conversation n°25

_Privé : Kylo Ren, Rey_

 

 **Kylo** : Suis-je une bonne personne ? Non.

 **Kylo** : Mais est-ce que j'essaie de devenir meilleur chaque jour qui passe ? Encore non.

 **Rey** : Je pense que tu me suffit comme tu es * . *

 **Kylo :** Awww.

 **Eliane** : Relation abusive.

 **Rey :** Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous là ?

 **Eliane** : Je ne suis pas grand-chose et j'ai réussi à m'infiltrer dans votre conversation privée car la Force est avec moi et que je ne fais qu'une avec la Force.

 **Eliane** : Et évidemment j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me la ramener sur le caractère malsain de votre relation. Trop tentant.

 **Kylo** : DEHORS !

 

 

 

Conversation n°26

_Privé : Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee_

 

 **Ahsoka** : Je ne peux pas dire si je l'aime bien ou si j'ai envie de le frapper à la gorge.

 **Barriss** : Qui ça ?

 **Ahsoka** : Lux Bonteri.

 

 

 

Conversation n°27

_Privé : Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala_

 

 **Anakin** : Tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

 **Padmé** : Oui

 **Anakin** : Et si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal ?

 **Anakin** : Je veux dire, vraiment mal.

 **Padmé** : Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

 **Anakin** : Es-tu SÛRE que tu m'aimeras encore ?

 **Padmé** : QU'EST-CE

 **Padmé** : QUE

 **Padmé** : TU

 **Padmé** : AS

 **Padmé** : FAIT ?

 

 

 

Conversation n°28

_Privé : Padmé Amidala, Anakin Skywalker_

 

 **Padmé** : Je vais me coucher.

 **Padmé** : Bonne nuit. Je t'aime.

 **Anakin** : Non, attends !

 **Anakin** : Reviens !

 **Anakin** : Chérie !

 **Anakin** : Réveille-toi !

 **Padmé** : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

 **Anakin** : Je serais là dans 5 minutes.

 **Anakin** : Et alors tu pourras dormir dans mes bras.

 **Padmé** : Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit plus tôt que tu revenais !?

 **Anakin** : Je voulais te faire la surprise en arrivant chez toi à l'improviste, mais ça le fait moins si je dois te réveiller.

 **Padmé** : Awww.

 

 

 

Conversation n°29

_Privé : Eliane Sadler, Darth Sidious_

 

 **Eliane** : Est-ce que tu penses que les fourmis ont des sentiments ?

 **Sidious** : Il est 3 heures du matin, tais-toi bon sang !

 

 

 

Conversation n°30

_Privé : Eliane Sadler, Darth Sidious_

 

 **Eliane** : Est-ce que tu penses que les koalas peuvent se mettre en colère ?

 **Sidious** : Est-ce que je ressemble à une chaîne télévisée animalière ?


	4. Partie 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que dire de plus à part “Amusez-vous bien !” ? :D  
> Ah, peut-être que ces abominations tels que Kylo Ren ou Rey vont disparaître, au profit de personnages venant du seul et unique Univers Étendu :p

**#4**

 

 

 

Conversation n°31

_Privé : Han Solo, Luke Skywalker_

 

 **Han** : Eh bien, mon mariage avec Leia s'est plutôt cassé la gamelle.

 **Luke** : Au moins, TOI tu sais aussi certainement que possible si tu as eu ou non une épouse dans le Canon.

 **Han** : …

 **Han** : Tu sais, je me dis souvent qu'on était peut-être mieux avant, même avec toutes les horreurs qui nous sont tombées dessus.

 **Luke** : À qui le dis-tu... Au moins, nous avions une assez jolie famille... à une époque, du moins, je le concède.

 

 

 

Conversation n°32

_Privé : Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade_

 

 **Luke** : J'ai fabriqué ce bracelet de l'amitié pour toi.

 **Mara** : Tu sais, je ne suis pas vraiment une personne qui aime porter des bijoux.

 **Luke** : Tu n'es pas obligée de le porter.

 **Mara** : Non, je vais le porter pour l'éternité. Fiche-moi la paix.

 

 

 

Conversation n°33

_Privé : Mara Jade, Leia Organa Solo_

 

 **Mara** : Je vois le verre à moitié vide, Luke le voit à moitié plein. C'est pour ça que nous formons une bonne équipe.

 **Mara** : Han, par contre, boit directement à la bouteille. Karrde se demande pourquoi ce doit être un verre, et Chewie brise généralement le verre en posant ses pieds sur la table.

 **Leia** : Brillante analyse.

 

 

 

Conversation n°34

_Groupe : “Rogues, Spectres & compagnie”_

 

 **Mirax** : Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir me retenir de t'en coller une pour ce que tu viens de me faire.

 **Corran** : Allez, je suis sûr que tu as toujours voulu m'en mettre une ? Même une petite ?

 **Wedge** : Absolument.

 **Tycho** : Oui.

 **Mara** : Oui.

 **Gavin** : Oui... Attendez, pour quoi on vote déjà ?

 **Corran** : Je ne vous posais pas la question à vous, les gens !

 **Wedge** : Admets-le. Tu l'as quand même bien cherchée, celle-là.

 **Mirax** : Je me suis surtout plantée de conversation pour engueuler Corran, mais allez-y les gars, faites-vous plaisir avec lui.

 

 

 

Conversation n°35

_Groupe : “Rogues, Spectres & compagnie”_

 

 **Mirax** : Les premières impressions sont toujours très importantes.

 **Corran** : Mais tu m'as épousé quand même.

 **Mirax** : Où avais-je donc la tête ce jour-là ?

 

 

 

Conversation n°36 

_Groupe : “Rogues, Spectres & compagnie”_

 

 **Kell** : Et tout le monde est content !

 **Myn** : Non, je ne suis pas content.

 **Kell** : Tu n'es JAMAIS content.

 **Tyria** : C'est pas sa faute.

 

 

 

Conversation n°37

_Groupe : “Rogues, Spectres & compagnie”_

 

 **Luke** : Viens par ici, Mara. Faire partie du groupe, ça signifie aussi faire partie des câlins de groupe.

 **Mara** : Bah c'est un très mauvais concept, alors. Il faudrait revoir la philosophie.

 

 

 

Conversation n°38

_Groupe : “Conseil Provisoire de la Nouvelle République”_

 

 **Leia** : Fey'lya, quelque part dans ce vaste monde, il existe un arbre qui produit inlassablement de l'oxygène pour que vous puissiez respirer. Je pense que vous lui devez une excuse.

 **Fey'lya** : * fourrure qui s'hérisse sous l'outrage *

 **Leia** : Épargnez-moi votre bla bla outré.

 

 

 

Conversation n°39

_Groupe : “Rogues, Spectres & compagnie”_

 

 **Wedge** : Je me sens comme une maman fière dont les poussins auraient appris à voler !

 **Ackbar** : Comparaison intéressante. Les poulets sont connus pour être mauvais en vol.

 **Wedge** : …

 **Kell** : Vous nous clashez collectivement ? POULETS, TOUS À L'ATTAQUE.

 

 

 

Conversation n°40

_Groupe : “Rogues, Spectres & compagnie”_

 

 **Corran** : Oh, allez les gars, je n'ai pas bu à ce point hier soir !

 **Tycho** : Tu draguais Mirax.

 **Corran :** Et alors ? C'est ma femme.

 **Tycho** : Tu lui as demandé si elle était célibataire...

 **Wedge** : … Et ensuite tu as pleuré quand elle t'as dit qu'elle ne l'était pas.

 

 

 

Conversation n°41

_Privé : Bastila Shan, Revan_

 

 **Bastila** : J'ai travaillé avec des Jedi, des mercenaires, et des représentants de gouvernement corrompus, et pourtant aucun comportement ne m'a jamais paru aussi confus que le tien.

 **Revan** : Merci.

 **Bastila :** Ce n'était pas un compliment.

 

 

 

Conversation n°42

_Privé : Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade_

 

 **Luke** : Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi suspicieuse ?

 **Mara** : Dois-je répondre chronologiquement ou alphabétiquement ?


	5. Partie 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Addiction à l'écriture de ce recueil * . *

**#5**

 

 

 

Conversation n°43

_Groupe : “Rogues, Spectres & compagnie”_

 

 **Wedge** : …

 **Wedge** : Alors, si tout le monde a enfin fini d'être stupide ici...

 **Wes** : J'en avais encore en réserve, mais continue donc.

 

 

 

Conversation n°44

_Groupe : “Rogues, Spectres & compagnie”_

 

 **Tycho** : C'est une question bien basse, je n'y répondrais pas !

 **Wedge** : Allez, c'est juste une question. Si tu devais frapper quelqu'un dans l'escadron, si tu DEVAIS vraiment le faire, ce serait qui ?

 **Tycho** : Je ne répondrais pas à ça ! Nous sommes tous amis, n'est-ce pas, alors pourquoi est-ce que je frapperais qui que ce soit ?

 **Wedge** : … Ce serait Corran, n'est-ce pas ?

 **Tycho** : Ouais, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

 **Corran** : POURQUOI est-ce que ça tombe toujours sur moi ?

 

 

 

Conversation n°45

_Groupe : “Rogues, Spectres & compagnie”_

 

 **Piggy** : J'ai brossé mes dents avec un dentifrice qui donne un drôle de goût à tout ce que je mange. Un goût effervescent.

 **Kell** : Je passe ma vie à chercher sur Google les mots que tu utilises pour savoir ce qu'ils veulent dire.

 **Piggy** : Les dents sont les choses dures et pointues dans ta bouche, et le dentifrice aide à les garder propres et solides.

 

 

 

Conversation n°46

_Privé : Leia Organa Solo, Mara Jade_

 

 **Leia** : Jaina a dit un gros mot à la maison.

 **Mara :** Où est-ce qu'elle a pu l'apprendre, putain ?

 **Leia** : …

 **Leia** : Je crois que j'ai la réponse.

 **Leia** : Une tante qui ne châtie pas assez son langage.

 **Mara** : …

 **Mara** : Luke dit toujours qu'il me préfère au naturel !

 

 

 

Conversation n°47

_Privé : Gilad Pellaeon, Thrawn_

 

 **Gilad** : L'Empire a un problème. Un récent sondage a montré que le moral des troupes, qui était à “bas” (et ça nous allait encore bien), est tombé à “je voudrais brûler cet endroit”... Ce qui, franchement, est une option disponible bien surprenante.

 **Thrawn** : Ce n'est que passager, bientôt nous reprendrons l'offensive contre la Rébellion.

 

 

 

Conversation n°48

_Privé : Talon Karrde, Luke Skywalker_

 

 **Karrde** : Tu aimes Mara ?

 **Luke** : Bien sûr. Qui ne l'aime pas ?

 **Karrde** : Oh... plus de la moitié des personnes qui l'ont un jour rencontrée.

 

 

 

Conversation n°49

_Groupe : “Conseil Provisoire de la Nouvelle République”_

 

 **Mon** : Il est d'autant plus impératif maintenant que jamais, que nous avancions dans une galaxie unie.

 **Leia** : Unie dans l'idée où nous ne nous supportons pas du tout ?

 

 

 

Conversation n°50

_Privé : Mara Jade, Luke Skywalker_

 

 **Mara** : Combien de personnes puis-je tuer avant que tout cela ne devienne illégal ?

 **Luke** : Une. Une seule personne.

 **Mara** : Tu en es sûr ?

 **Luke** : Absolument, oui.

 **Mara** : Oh.

 

 

 

Conversation n°51

_Groupe : “Rogues, Spectres & compagnie”_

 

 **Wedge** : On passe si près de la Mort, si souvent, on devrait commencer à lui faire des high-fives quand on la voit.

 

 

 

Conversation n°52

_Privé : Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi_

 

 **Qui-Gon** : Je ne laisserai pas une technicité m'arrêter.

 **Obi-Wan** : Une technicité comme les règles et le règlement ?

 **Qui-Gon** : Exact. Je déteste de genre de choses.

 

 

 

Conversation n°53

_Privé : Thrawn, Gilad Pellaeon_

 

 **Thrawn** : Eh bien, il est temps de passer au Plan 2.

 **Gilad** : Plan B, vous voulez dire ?

 **Thrawn** : Cela insinuerait que je n'aurais que vingt-six plans.

 

 

 

Conversation n°54

_Groupe : “Rogues, Spectres & compagnie”_

 

 **Kell** : Es-tu une grande cuillère ou une petite cuillère ?

 **Corran** : Je suis un couteau.

 **Mirax** : C'est une petite cuillère.

 

 

 

Conversation n°55

_Privé : Mara Jade, Leia Organa Solo_

 

 **Mara** : Luke est un homme bon. Il a bon cœur. Il n'est pas rancunier. Pour ça, il m'a moi.

 **Leia** : Que ferait mon frère sans toi ? x')

 

 

 

Conversation n°56

_Privé : Ysanne Isard, Kirtan Loor_

 

 **Ysanne** : Je n'ai pris qu'un seul homme dans mes bras, dans toute mon existence... C'était le jour où mon père est mort... J'ai étranglé ce bâtard pourri jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

 **Kirtan** : Bien, nous nous prendrons dans nos bras plus tard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour le moment, pas de suite rédigée... mais uniquement par manque de temps, et non d'idées ! Donc, quand mon emploi du temps et mon planning d'écriture le permettront, je m'y attaquerai sans traîner :)


	6. Partie 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention, les prochaines semaines vont voir arriver une déferlante de « Stellar Messenger », tout ça parce qu'une fois, un beau jour, j'ai passé un après-midi entier à rédiger compulsivement de nouveaux chapitres. My bad.

**#6**

 

 

 

Conversation n°57 

_Privé : Leia Organa Solo, Han Solo_

 

 **Leia** : Nos enfants n’ont pas besoin de savoir qui nous étions avant que nous les ayons. Ils ont besoin de savoir qui nous souhaitions être, et ils ont besoin d’essayer d’égaler cette personne. Ils vont tomber de haut, mais il vaut mieux qu’ils tombent de haut par rapport à notre faux “nous” que par rapport au vrai.

 **Han** : Et c’est pourquoi nous ne leur cachons rien.

 **Leia** : C’est très exactement l’opposé de ce que je viens de dire.

 **Han** : Je n’écoutais pas.

 **Leia** : … Han : Et maintenant que je suis revenu en arrière dans cette conversation pour savoir de quoi il en retournait, je suis en désaccord total avec toi, donc ma première remarque reste valable. Si Jacen, Jaina et Anakin en viennent à croire que leurs parents étaient des héros sans faiblesses ni craintes, comment veux-tu qu’ils puissent croire en eux-mêmes alors qu’ils savent pertinemment qu’ _eux_ ont des peurs et des points faibles ?

 

 

 

Conversation n°58

_Privé : Maris Ferasi, Jorj Car’das, Thrawn_

 

 **Maris** : Pourquoi est-ce que tu ronchonnes comme ça ?

 **Jorj** : Il utilise encore les phrases les plus communes du Basique n’importe comment !

 **Thrawn** : Oh, pleure-moi une rivière de tables, Car’das.

 **Maris** : Euh…

 **Jorj** : Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je crise ?

 **Maris** : Eh, vas-y plus doucement ! Explique-lui gentiment, calmement, patiemment !

 **Jorj** : J’ai écoulé tout mon stock de patience, là.

 **Maris** : Mais moi non, pas encore, alors je vais prendre le relais et abandonner tes brutalités au passage !

 

 

 

Conversation n°59

_Privé : Leia Organa Solo, Jacen Solo, Jaina Solo, Anakin Solo_

 

 **Leia** : C’est la chose la plus stupide, irresponsable, et dangereuse que vous ayez faite ! Est-ce que c’est ce que vous voulez ? Que l’on doive identifier vos corps démolis grâce à des fichiers dentaires ? Je veux une réponse claire ! Lequel de vous est le responsable ?

 **Jacen** : C’est Jaina !

 **Jaina** : C’est Jacen !

 **Jacen** : Non, c’est pas moi !

 **Jaina** : Non, c’est pas moi !

 **Anakin** : Est-ce que nous allons chez le dentiste ?

 

 

 

Conversation n°60

_Privé : Talon Karrde, Mara Jade_

 

 **Karrde** : Hey… A propos de Luke… Je pense qu’il est temps pour vous deux d’enterrer la hache de guerre.

 **Mara** : Ce serait gâcher une bonne hache.

 

 

 

Conversation n°61 

_Groupe : “Rogues, Spectres & compagnie”_

 

 **Wedge** : Alors, est-ce que ce boulot est aussi glamour que vous ne le pensiez ?

 **Gavin** : Eh bien, à part pour tout ce qui est terrifiant à en souiller son pantalon, ouais, plutôt.

 

 

 

Conversation n°62

_Privé : Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi_

 

 **Qui-Gon :** Tu sais, faire des câlins est la drogue de mon choix.

 **Obi-Wan :** …

 **Obi-Wan** : Maître, ce n’est pas très raisonnable de vous alcooliser pendant une mission, vous ne trouvez pas ?

 

 

 

Conversation n°63

_Privé : Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade_

 

 **Luke :** QUE FONT TOUS CES CADAVRES ICI ?!

 **Mara :** Honnêtement, pas grand-chose.

 

 

 

Conversation n°64

_Groupe : “Rogues, Spectres & compagnie”_

 

 **Corran :** J’ai une idée.

 **Wedge :** Une bonne, au moins ?

 **Corran :** Faudrait pas non plus s’emballer.

 

 

 

Conversation n°65

_Groupe : “Conseil Provisoire de la Nouvelle République”_

 

 **Fey’lya :** Bonjour, Leia.

 **Leia :** Fey’lya, quel plaisir de vous voir ici.

 **Leia :** Mais si vous êtes là, qui donc garde le dieu des Enfers ?

 

 

 

Conversation n°66

_Groupe : “Rogues, Spectres & compagnie”_

 

 **Face :** L’Escadron Spectre a un plan.

 **Ackbar :** L’Escadron Spectre a l’intelligence collective d’un ananas.

 **Kell :** Hey ! Je ne vous permets pas !

 

 

 

Conversation n°67

_Groupe : “Praxeum Jedi”_

 

 **Mara :** Bonsoir, tout le monde ! Je vous prie de prêter attention à ce que je m’apprête à dire. Je suis un assassin réformé, ce qui veut dire que je suis une boule d’instincts contenus grâce au sarcasme et au café. Ce serait faux de dire que la violence ne me vient pas aisément. Ce serait plutôt de ne pas vous couper la gorge qui ne me viendrait pas aisément. S’il vous plaît, essayer de ne pas rendre cela encore plus insupportable pour moi.

 **Kyp :** …

 **Gantoris :** …

 _Pratiquement tous les autres élèves, d’ailleurs_ : …

 **Luke :** Bienvenue parmi nous, Mara. Je t’en prie, mets-toi à l’aise dans cet humble Temple Massassi.


	7. Partie 7

**#7**

 

 

 

Conversation n°68

_Groupe : “Praxeum Jedi”_

 

 **Luke :** Je vais devoir te demander d’être plus respectueux ici, à l’avenir.

 **Kyp :** Et je vais poliment décliner cette demande.

 

 

 

Conversation n°69

_Privé : Mara Jade, Luke Skywalker_

 

 **Mara :** Tu ne peux pas espérer que je puisse passer à tabac qui que ce soit en ayant le ventre vide.

 **Luke :** Je préférerais plutôt que tu ne passes personne à tabac, Mara.

 

 

 

Conversation n°70

_Groupe : “Rogues, Spectres & compagnie”_

 

 **Hobbie :** Et si la seule raison pour laquelle nous ne pouvons pas passer à travers les miroirs est parce que nos reflets nous barrent la route ?

 **Wes :** Et s’ils nous protégeaient, plutôt ? Peut-être qu’ils savent que ce qu’il y a de l’autre côté est horrible et douloureux, et qu’ils tentent de nous empêcher de passer de l’autre côté.

 **Hobbie :** Je dois être du mauvais côté du miroir, alors.

 **Wes :** Peut-être que tu es le reflet.

 **Wedge :** Sérieux, laissez-moi dormir ? Je jure sur la putain de Force que si vous deux ne vous taisez pas…

 

 

 

Conversation n°71

_Privé : Mara Jade, Luke Skywalker_

 

 **Mara :** Eh bien, ouais, je te hais.

 **Luke :** Non, ce n’est pas vrai.

 **Mara :** * soupire * Non. Non, ce n’est pas vrai.

 

 

 

Conversation n°72

_Privé : Luke Skywalker, Kyp Durron_

 

 **Luke :** Tu ne peux pas mettre de côté ton hostilité au moins pendant une minute ?

 **Kyp :** Oh, d’accord, je vais l’entreposer au-dessus de ma colère.

 

 

 

Conversation n°73

_Groupe : “Rogues, Spectres & compagnie” _

 

 **Corran :** Hey. Ce n’est pas le moment de blâmer Kyp.

 **Kyp :** Merci. Enfin quelqu’un qui prend ma défense.

 **Corran :** Il y aura tout le temps dont vous aurez besoin pour blâmer Kyp, quand cette crise sera résolue.

 

 

 

Conversation n°74

_Privé : Jagged Fel, Jaina Solo_

 

 **Jagged :** Je n’ai aucune idée de ce qu’aiment les filles.

 **Jaina :** Les épées.

 **Jagged :** Cela rend les choses beaucoup plus simples.

 

 

 

Conversation n°75

_Groupe : “Rogues, Spectres & compagnie”_

 

 **Wedge :** Je fais de l’excellent travail quand il s’agit de garder secret mon crush.

 **Tycho :** Salut tout le monde !

 **Wedge :** Je dois être gay… je veux dire, je dois y aller.

 **Corran :** Ha ! Démasqué, patron !

 **Tycho :** Que se passe-t-il ?

 

 

 

Conversation n°76

_Privé : Jacen Solo, Ben Skywalker_

 

 **Jacen :** Je vais au Taco Bell, tu veux quelque chose ?

 **Ben :** Je veux que ma mère revienne à la vie.

 **Jacen :** Ouais, je dois avoir douze crédits, quelque chose comme ça…

 

 

 

Conversation n°77

_Groupe : “Rogues, Spectres & compagnie”_

 

 **Wedge :** Nous ferons front ensemble, à la vie à la mort.

 **Wes :** Probablement à la mort.

 **Hobbie :** Très sûrement à la mort.

 

 

 

Conversation n°78

_Privé : Mara Jade, Luke Skywalker_

 

 **Mara :** Comment arrives-tu à faire ça ?

 **Luke :** À faire quoi ?

 **Mara :** À sourire autant.

 **Luke :** Oh, je suis juste une personne joyeuse.

 

 

 

Conversation n°79

_Privé : Dooku, Qui-Gon Jinn_

 

 **Dooku :** Par les Sith, que font tous ces animaux dans ta chambre ? Et où es-tu passé ?

 **Dooku :** Qui-Gon ?

 **Qui-Gon :** Bonjour, Maître !

 **Qui-Gon :** Bien dormi ? J’ai adopté 32 chiens et chats, et là je suis à la cantine du Temple. Je vous ramène des pancakes ?

 

 

 

Conversation n°80

_Groupe : “Rogues, Spectres & compagnie” _

 

 **Corran :** À quoi Mara est-elle allergique ? C’est pour savoir ce que je prends pour la fête de demain soir.

 **Luke :** Aux cacahuètes.

 **Kell :** Ainsi qu’au spectre complet des émotions humaines.


	8. Partie 8

**#8**

 

 

 

Conversation n°81

_Privé : Talon Karrde, Luke Skywalker_

 

 **Karrde :** Où est passée Mara ?

 **Luke :** Oh, elle a dû rentrer vite fait à l’appartement pour changer de t-shirt. Elle avait renversé du café dessus. Ainsi qu’un peu de sang et quelques dents. Pas les siennes, évidemment.

 **Luke :** Mais elle viendra à votre rendez-vous comme prévu, juste légèrement en retard. Vous avez le temps de faire infuser un thé et de le siroter.

 **Karrde :** J’aime pas le thé.

 

 

 

Conversation n°82

_Privé : Natasi Daala, Kyp Durron_

 

 **Natasi :** Ainsi donc, Maître Durron, nous nous rencontrons enfin.

 **Kyp :** On s’est déjà rencontrés, Daala, espèce d’idiote.

 

 

 

Conversation n°83 

_Privé : Leia Organa Solo, Mara Jade_

 

 **Leia :** Sois juste toi-même, dis quelque chose de gentil.

 **Mara :** Comment ça ? Je ne peux pas faire les deux en même temps.

 

 

 

Conversation n°84 

_Privé : Corran Horn, Wedge Antilles_

 

 **Corran :** Commandant, je vous remercie de me recevoir, même si c’est virtuellement.

 **Wedge :** Je n’ai pas accepté de te recevoir, même virtuellement. Tu as juste ouvert cette bulle de conversation et commencé à écrire.

 **Corran :** Je n’ai pas le temps pour un cours d’histoire.

 

 

 

Conversation n°85 

_Privé : Talon Karrde, Mara Jade_

 

 **Karrde :** Nous ne pouvons pas tuer Luke.

 **Mara :** Non, avec cette attitude amicale envers lui, nous ne pouvons pas, en effet !

 

 

 

Conversation n°86 

_Privé : Mara Jade, Talon Karrde_

 

 **Mara :** Oh merde, on dirait que j’ai commencé à beaucoup apprécier mes nouveaux amis…

 **Karrde :** Est-ce une raison pour débuter une crise existentielle ? Je ne pense pas, non. Et puis, je n’aurais pas le temps d’en gérer une, mon planning est trop chargé, ma belle.

 

 

 

Conversation n°87

_Privé : Atton Rand, Kreia_

 

 **Atton :** Kreia, tu n’as pas été désagréable avec moi de toute la journée, est-ce que c’est à cause de quelque chose que je t’aurais fait ?

 

 

 

Conversation n°88

_Privé : Jaina Solo, Leia Organa Solo, Mara Jade_

 

 **Jaina :** Je voudrais tellement pouvoir bloquer les personnes aussi dans la vraie vie.

 **Leia :** Ordonnance restrictive.

 **Mara :** Meurtre.

 

 

 

Conversation n°89 

_Privé : Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade_

 

 **Luke :** Tu ne peux pas t’en prendre à toutes les personnes avec lesquelles nous avons des problèmes !

 **Mara :** Je peux toujours essayer !

 

 

 

Conversation n°90

_Privé : Mara Jade, Luke Skywalker_

 

 **Mara :** Et si je mettais du café dans mes céréales, au lieu du lait ?

 **Luke :** Et si tu ne le faisais pas ?

 

 

 

Conversation n°91 

_Groupe : “Rogues, Spectres & compagnie”_

 

 **Hobbie :** Oh non. Tu viens d’avoir une idée, n’est-ce pas ?

 **Wes :** Ouaip.

 **Hobbie :** Est-ce que cette idée va m’attirer des ennuis ?

 **Wes :** Peut-être.

 **Hobbie :** Est-ce que cette idée va me causer de la souffrance physique ?

 **Wes :** Oui, définitivement.

 

 

 

Conversation n°92

_Privé : Luke Skywalker, Jacen Solo_

 

 **Luke :** Descendre cette pente vers le Côté Obscur va te ruiner. Tu ne peux pas imaginer le prix que réclame le mal véritable.

 **Jacen :** Ah ouais ? J’espère que le mal accepte les MasterCards.


	9. Partie 9

**#9**

 

 

 

Conversation n°93 

_Groupe : “Rogues, Spectres & compagnie”_

 

 **Luke :** Bon travail, Corran.

 **Corran :** Tu me donnes un badge ?

 **Luke :** Pas un simple badge. Celui-ci est orné d’un chaton qui fait “Miaou !”

 **Corran :** Je ne suis plus à l’école maternelle.

 **Luke :** D’accord, je le reprends.

 **Corran :** Hey, je l’ai durement gagné, rends-le moi !

 

 

 

Conversation n°94

_Groupe : “Praxeum Jedi”_

 

 **Kyp :** La vie est courte. Écris ce roman, peins ce tableau, essaie ces nouvelles recettes, apprends la magie noire, promène-toi dans la forêt la nuit, gagne la confiance de ce démon, deviens son meilleur ami, vante-toi auprès de tous les autres à propos de ce démon cool qui es devenu ton meilleur ami, tricote ce pull…

 **Luke :** La plupart des activités mentionnées ci-dessus devront obligatoirement s’effectuer loin du Praxeum, pour le bien de la santé de Force de ses résidents.

 **Kyp :** Du moment que tu ne me forces pas à m’éloigner pour tricoter ce pull…

 **Luke :** Ce n’est pas l’une des activités dangereuses auxquelles je faisais référence, et c’est même celle que je t’encourage à pratiquer sans restriction.

 **Kyp :** Ouais, mais c’est moins cool qu’un démon.

 

 

 

Conversation n°95

_Groupe : “Rogues, Spectres & compagnie”_

 

 **Tyria :** Les choses pourraient être pires, tu sais.

 **Myn :** Comment ?

 **Tyria :** Comment quoi ?

 **Myn :** Comment pourraient-elles être pires ?

 **Tyria :** Elles ne le pourraient pas. J’ai menti.

 

 

 

Conversation n°96 

_Privé : Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade_

 

 **Luke :** Aww, bébé, tu as un coup de foudre pour moi ? C’est embarrassant.

 **Mara :** Nous sommes mariés.

 **Luke :** … Certes. Et alors ?

 **Mara :** Tu sais, quand je parlais de remettre un peu de piment dans notre couple et de faire comme si nous étions de jeunes tourtereaux innocents… je pensais pas à ça. C’est assez gênant. Ou alors c’est que tu t’y prends mal, ou que c’est pas ton genre de t’exprimer comme ça.

 **Luke :** Et qu’est-ce que je suis censé faire, alors ?

 **Mara :** Laisse-moi prendre les commandes, mon poussin.

 

 

 

Conversation n°97

_Privé : Corran Horn, Mirax Terrik_

 

 **Corran :** Je me sens comme James Bond, et tu serais la mystérieuse femme fatale avec laquelle je devrais accomplir ma mission. Ton nom serait… Maxi… Tampons.

 **Mirax :** Maxi Tampons ?

 **Corran :** Je sais pas, moi ! Je ne voulais pas que ton nom aie une trop grande connotation sexuelle et j’ai paniqué !

 

 

 

Conversation n°98

_Groupe : “Rogues, Spectres & compagnie”_

 

 **Wes :** Oh, ce caleçon est terriblement serré. Surtout au niveau de la… chose. C’est un caleçon franchement pas terrible. Je devrais m’en débarrasser.

 **Wedge :** S’il te plaît, ne retire pas ton caleçon devant moi. Je sais que tu n’as pas fait de lessive récemment.

 **Wes :** Je suis en train de porter ton slip de bain.

 **Wedge :** Tu peux le garder.

 **Wes :** Aww, merci.

 

 

 

Conversation n°99 

_Privé : Dooku, Qui-Gon Jinn_

 

 **Dooku :** Qui-Gon, viens par ici et dis-moi quelques mots encourageants.

 **Qui-Gon :** Vous êtes une bonne personne et les gens ne tarissent pas d’éloges sur vous.

 

 

 

Conversation n°100 

_Privé : Jacen Solo, Luke Skywalker_

 

 **Jacen :** Comment le meurtre est-il considéré par le Côté Lumineux ?

 **Luke :** … C’est très mal perçu.

 **Jacen :** Ok, mais si la raison pour laquelle on voulait tuer quelqu’un était pour se rendre la vie plus facile ? C’est plutôt une bonne chose, non ?

 

 

 

Conversation n°101 

_Privé : Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade_

 

 **Luke :** C’est trop tard. J’ai déjà envoyé des vibrations positives dans ta direction… elles arrivent… Tu ne peux plus rien faire maintenant pour les arrêter.

 **Mara :** Personne ne m’avait jamais remonté le moral d’une façon aussi menaçante.

 **Luke :** Ça a fonctionné, au moins ?

 **Mara :** Oui, plutôt :)


	10. Partie 10

**#10**

 

 

 

Conversation n°102

_Groupe : “Rogues, Spectres & compagnie”_

 

 **Wedge :** Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous savons exactement ce que nous faisons. Tout va très bien se passer !

 **Hobbie :** Comment peux-tu encore dire ça ?

 **Wedge :** Parce que, parfois, quand les choses deviennent vraiment difficiles, le déni est tout ce qu’il nous reste.

 

 

 

Conversation n°103

_Groupe : “Rogues, Spectres & compagnie”_

 

 **Corran :** Ne le prends pas mal, mais j’ai l’impression que tu es devenue beaucoup plus cool par rapport au jour où je t’ai rencontrée.

 **Mara :** Merci. Et si je peux te retourner le compliment, je pense que tu es devenu un peu moins ennuyant.

 

 

 

Conversation n°104 

_Privé : Mara Jade, Luke Skywalker_

 

 **Mara :** Je ne parviens pas vraiment à t’imaginer en train de hurler sur qui que ce soit.

 **Luke :** Mais tu sais que je hurle. Tu m’as déjà entendu hurler.

 **Mara :** Oh, d’accord, je t’ai déjà entendu t’exclamer. Comme la fois où tu as dit, “Hey, regarde, on s’est garés ici !”

 **Luke :** Eh bien, c’était le jour où nous récoltions des fruits pendant nos vacances. Il n’y avait pas besoin de hurler, ce jour-là. J’étais seulement content de retrouver le speeder, après que nous ayons passé une demie-heure à le chercher. Une fin parfaite à une journée parfaite.

 

 

 

Conversation n°105 

_Privé : Ysanne Isard, Kirtan Loor_

 

 **Ysanne :** Je pourrais faire un effort pour être appréciée, mais je préfère être haïe que d’être sans cesse importunée.

 **Kirtan :** Stratégie pas si stupide que cela, mais souvent dédaignée par les gens qui recherchent constamment de l’affection ou juste le regard des autres.

 

 

 

Conversation n°106 

_Privé : Leia Organa Solo, Mara Jade_

 

 **Leia :** Mara, si tu pouvais garder un œil sur Luke aujourd’hui… Il s’apprête à dire quelque chose à la mauvaise personne, et être frappé pour cela.

 **Mara :** Certainement. J’adorerais voir Luke se faire frapper.

 **Leia :** …

 **Leia :** Essaie encore.

 **Mara :** Je vais empêcher Luke de se faire frapper.

 **Leia :** C’est mieux.

 

 

 

Conversation n°107 

_Privé : Borsk Fey’lya, Leia Organa Solo_

 

 **Fey’lya :** Je ne sais pas comment vous le dire, mais je suis plutôt une grosse pointure dans le milieu.

 **Leia :** Vraiment ?

 **Fey’lya :** Les gens me connaissent et me reconnaissent.

 **Leia :** Eh bien, je suis heureuse pour vous.

 **Fey’lya :** Je suis très important. Je possède beaucoup de livres aux couvertures en cuir, et mon bureau sent le whisky haut-de-gamme.

 

 

 

Conversation n°108 

_Groupe : “ISD the Chimaera (Septième Flotte)”_

 

 **Thrawn :** Quelque chose à déclarer ?

 **Mara :** Je vous hais.

 **Thrawn :** Certes. Quelque chose à déclarer que je n’aurais pas déjà deviné ?

 

 

 

Conversation n°109

_Privé : Mara Jade, Talon Karrde_

 

 **Mara :** Hmm… Disons que j’ai quitté mon ancien boulot parce que ma vie était en danger.

 **Karrde :** Qui vous menaçait ?

 **Mara :** Tout le monde.

 **Karrde :** N’êtes-vous pas un peu paranoïaque ?

 **Mara :** Bien sûr que je suis paranoïaque, tout le monde essaie de me tuer.

 

 

 

Conversation n°110

_Privé : Mirax Terrik, Corran Horn_

 

 **Mirax :** Tu es un idiot.

 **Corran :** Je suis TON idiot. Regarde cette alliance ! Je serai ton idiot à tout jamais !

 

 

 

Conversation n°111 

_Privé : Booster Terrik, Corran Horn_

 

 **Booster :** Quand je t’ai rencontré, je ne t’ai pas franchement apprécié.

 **Corran :** Je suis au courant de ça, très cher beau-père.

 **Booster :** Mais depuis, nous avons passé un peu de temps ensemble…

 **Corran :** Uh-huh.

 **Booster :** … Et cette impression ne s’est pas arrangée.

 

 

 

Conversation n°112 

_Groupe : “Rogues, Spectres & compagnie” _

 

 **Tyria :** Si nous avons besoin de plus d’explosifs que cela, alors c’est que nous faisons quelque chose de vraiment mal.

 **Kell :** Ou quelque chose de vraiment bien.

 

 

 

Conversation n°113 

_Privé : Luke Skywalker, Ben Skywalker_

 

 **Luke :** Je suis vieux…

 **Ben :** …

 **Luke :** Tu es censé me répondre “Mais non, tu n’es pas si vieux que ça, papa !”

 **Ben :** Mais tu es vraiment vieux.


	11. Partie 11

**#11**

 

 

 

Conversation n°114

_Privé : Jacen Solo, Jaina Solo_

 

 **Jacen :** Oh, oh ! J’ai une idée à propos de ce qu’on pourrait faire ce soir, sœurette.

 **Jaina :** La dernière fois que tu as dis ça, on a dû aller aux urgences pour te faire faire un lavage d’estomac.

 

 

 

Conversation n°115

_Groupe : “Rogues, Spectres & compagnie” _

 

 **Wedge :** Wes, tu es encore en vie ?

 **Wes :** Non. Ces gosses m’ont achevé avec leurs âneries toute l’après-midi.

 **Wedge :** Oh, alors je suppose que ce n’est pas la peine que je t’offre le repas…

 **Wes :** Attends ! Peut-être que j’ai encore un peu de vie en moi !

 

 

 

Conversation n°116 

_Groupe : “Rogues, Spectres & compagnie”_

 

 **Karrde :** Mara porte un t-shirt rose, je répète, Mara porte un t-shirt rose !

 **Han :** Es-tu sûr que ce n’est pas juste un t-shirt blanc qui aurait été entaché du sang de ses ennemis ?

 **Luke :** Peut-être que ce n’est même pas elle. Est-ce qu’elle a une sœur jumelle ?

 **Leia :** Si Mara avait une jumelle, elle l’aurait dévorée alors qu’elles étaient encore dans l’utérus de leur mère.

 **Corran :** Eh. Attendez. Stop. Comment cela se fait-il que personne ici n’est allé l’embêter à propos de ce t-shirt ?

 **Wedge :** C’est Mara. Elle est terrifiante.

 **Corran :** Vous êtes incroyables ! Une fois, j’ai porté un nœud papillon avec du mauve dessus, et vous les gars vous m’avez appelé “Monsieur Raisin” pendant deux ans !

 **Wes :** Oui, mais toi, tu ne fais même pas peur.

 

 

 

Conversation n°117 

_Privé : Mara Jade, Talon Karrde_

 

 **Mara :** Karrde, est-ce que ça va ?

 **Karrde :** J’ai passé un dur moment, pendant très longtemps, Mara. Je ne suis plus l’homme que tu as connu.

 **Mara :** “Pendant très longtemps” ? Thrawn t’a seulement détenu pendant cinq heures.

 **Karrde :** Le temps passe plus lentement en captivité, Mara. Cela m’a semblé sept ou huit heures, personnellement.

 

 

 

Conversation n°118 

_Groupe : “Rogues, Spectres & compagnie”_

 

 **Wes :** Je suis composé de 80 % d’eau, de 20 % de pizza, et de 100 % de swag.

 **Hobbie :** Ça fait 200 %.

 **Wes :** Je suis deux fois l’homme que tu pourras jamais être.

 

 

 

Conversation n°119 

_Groupe : “Rogues, Spectres & compagnie”_

 

 **Tycho :** Wow, ces Impériaux nous haïssent vraiment, Wedge.

 **Wedge :** Oui. Ils sont peut-être homophobes.

 **Tycho :** … Mais nous ne sommes pas gays, Wedge.

 **Wedge :** Ah bon ?!

 

 

 

Conversation n°120

_Privé : Qui-Gon Jinn, Dooku_

 

 **Qui-Gon :** Maître, est-ce que vous pouvez me raconter une histoire ?

 **Dooku :** Il était une fois, existait un Padawan qui rendait son Maître tellement fou, que celui-ci décida de le vendre à un cirque.

 **Qui-Gon :** Un méchant cirque ?

 **Dooku :** Non, un cirque gentil, avec des singes.

 **Qui-Gon :** Merci.

 

 

 

Conversation n°121

_Privé : Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade_

 

 **Luke :** Je sais ce qu’il te faut pour te rendre le sourire et te faire sentir mieux.

 **Mara :** Non, pas une nouvelle boîte remplie de chats !

 **Luke :** Si, une nouvelle boîte remplie de chats, exactement !

 

 

 

Conversation n°122

_Groupe : “ISD the Chimaera (Septième Flotte)”_

 

 **Thrawn :** * baille *

 **Thrawn :** Oh, je suis désolé, c’est simplement éreintant de toujours avoir raison…

 **Thrawn :** Je plaisante, c’est génial.

 

 

 

Conversation n°123

_Privé : Mirax Terrik, Wedge Antilles_

 

 **Mirax :** Ça dit “mot de passe trop court”.

 **Wedge :** Qu’est-ce que tu as mis ?

 **Mirax :** Corran…

 

 

 

Conversation n°124

_Groupe : “Rogues, Spectres & compagnie” _

 

 **Wedge :** C’est une grosse erreur.

 **Tycho :** Une erreur dont nous rigolerons un jour.

 **Wedge :** Mais pas aujourd’hui.

 **Tycho :** Oh non, aujourd’hui va être un enfer.

 

 

 

Conversation n°125 

_Privé : Leia Organa Solo, Jaina Solo_

 

 **Leia :** Ce n’est pas drôle ! Tu es punie jusqu’à la ménopause !

 **Jaina :** La tienne ou la mienne ?

 **Leia :** Celle de ton père !


	12. Partie 12

**#12**

 

 

 

Conversation n°126

_Privé : C-3PO, Anakin Skywalker_

 

 **C-3PO :** Quel est le but de mon existence ?

 **Anakin :** Passe-moi le beurre.

 **C-3PO :** Tout de suite, Maître Anakin !

 **Anakin :** Merci !

 **C-3PO :** Quel est le but de mon existence ?

 **Anakin :** Tu passes le beurre quand on te le demande. Et plein d’autres trucs.

 **C-3PO :** Oh. Mon. Dieu.

 

 

 

Conversation n°127

_Privé : Mara Jade, Luke Skywalker_

 

 **Mara :** Qu’est-ce qui te fait penser que tu peux venir me parler comme tu en as envie ?

 **Luke :** Ce doit être parce que tu sembles tellement facile à approcher.

 

 

 

Conversation n°128

_Privé : Han Solo, Mara Jade_

 

 **Han :** Personne ne t’as jamais dit que tu étais un peu paranoïaque ?

 **Mara :** Pas en face, non. Pourquoi ? Tu as entendu quelque chose à ce propos ?

 

 

 

Conversation n°129

_Privé : Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade_

 

 **Luke :** J’ai planifié toute notre journée. D’abord, nous ferons des anges dans la neige pendant deux heures, puis nous irons faire du snowboard, ensuite nous dévorerons une montagne de cookies encore tièdes aussi vite que nous le pourrons, et pour finir nous nous ferons des câlins.

 **Mara :** C’est tellement guimauve… Désolée, je peux pas venir, je viens de vomir devant toute cette mignoncité.

 

 

 

Conversation n°130

_Groupe : “Café du Côté Obscur dématérialisé”_

 

 **Bane :** Je n’ai pas besoin de “citations inspirantes”. Si je dois être motivé, ce sera par ma propre colère et mon propre côté sarcastique.

 

 

 

Conversation n°131 

_Groupe : “ISD the Chimaera (Septième Flotte)”_

 

 **Thrawn :** Est-ce que je vous donne l’impression de plaisanter ?

 **Gilad :** Vous ne donnez jamais l’impression de plaisanter.

 

 

 

Conversation n°132 

_Privé : Mirax Terrik, Corran Horn_

 

 **Mirax :** Est-ce qu’on peut se manger un ryshcate ?

 **Corran :** Ce n’est pas une occasion spéciale.

 **Mirax :** Le gâteau n’a pas besoin de le savoir.

 

 

 

Conversation n°133 

_Privé : Natasi Daala, Gilad Pellaeon_

 

 **Natasi :** Vous pensez, ils m’ont traitée de folle, Pellaeon. Mais nous verrons qui est vraiment fou quand ma flotte aura exterminé toute vie sur cette misérable planète !

 **Gilad :** Cela devrait effectivement éclaircir les choses, madame.

 

 

 

Conversation n°134

_Groupe : “Rogues, Spectres & compagnie” _

 

 **Wedge :** Pourquoi est-ce que Corran est debout sur le comptoir ?

 **Mirax :** Il aime être grand.

 

 

 

Conversation n°135 

_Groupe : “Café du Côté Obscur dématérialisé”_

 

 **Jacen :** Cher journal, ma connerie anxieuse d’adolescent a maintenant un cadavre au compteur.

 **Kylo :** Bienvenue au club.

 **Jacen :** Je t’ai pas sonné, espèce de copie de bas étage.

 

 

 

Conversation n°136 

_Privé : Kyp Durron, Corran Horn_

 

 **Kyp :** Pourquoi les gens me croient-ils incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de bien ?

 **Corran :** Par expérience.

 

 

 

Conversation n°137

_Privé : Callista Ming, Mara Jade_

 

 **Callista :** J’ai des mots plutôt durs pour quelqu’un avec un cœur tendre, et plein de sentiments guimauves.

 **Mara :** Je parle beaucoup de tolérance et de compréhension pour quelqu’un qui est constamment à 2 secondes de la violence sévère.

 

 

 

Conversation n°138

_Privé : Gilad Pellaeon, Thrawn_

 

 **Gilad :** Vous êtes légèrement prétentieux.

 **Thrawn :** * dramatiquement assis dans son bureau personnalisé comme un pont secondaire *

 **Thrawn :** * examinant des œuvres d’art en sirotant du champagne *

 **Thrawn :** Oh ?

 **Thrawn :** Vous le pensez vraiment ? Je suis contrit.

 

 

 

Conversation n°139

_Groupe : “Café du Côté Obscur dématérialisé”_

 

 **Jacen :** Je n’ai pas besoin d’essence pour allumer un incendie ! Tout ce dont j’ai besoin, c’est de mes deux mains et d’un manque de supervision par un adulte.

 **Sidious :** “Par un adulte ” ? Vraiment ? Vous n’êtes donc encore qu’un adolescent en crise de rébellion… Quittez ce groupe et laissez les grandes personnes discuter entre elles.

 **Plagueis :** N’étiez-vous même pas un “adolescent en crise de rébellion”, Seigneur Sidious ? Ou ma mémoire me jouerait des tours…

 **Sidious :** … J’avais des excuses solides avec mon environnement familial.

 **Kylo :** Moi de même.

 **Sidious :** Un deuxième gamin… Désespérant…

 **Jacen :** Une mauvaise copie de moi-même dans un autre média plus accessible au grand public, n’y prêtez pas une grande attention, il ne le mérite pas…

 **Kylo :** Ouais eh bien justement, personne ne m’a jamais prêté attention et c’est pour ça que j’ai rejoint Snoke, pour exister !

 **Sidious :** Mieux vaut que vos parents ne vous prêtent pas attention, plutôt qu’ils vous remarquent négativement et vous rouent de coups.

 **Kylo :** …

 **Kylo :** Oui, bon, les miens n’en arriveraient tout de même pas à une extrémité pareille.

 **Bane :** Raison de plus pour aller faire votre crise d’adolescence un peu plus loin.

 

 

 

Conversation n°140 

_Groupe : “Conseil Provisoire de la Nouvelle République”_

 

 **Fey’lya :** Je pense que les tortues sont une menace immense sur la sécurité de notre galaxie.

 **Leia :** Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ?

 **Fey’lya :** Non.


	13. Partie 13

**#13**

 

 

 

Conversation n°141

_Groupe : “Rogues, Spectres & compagnie” _

 

 **Wedge :** Eh bien, si vous jugez le succès par le nombre d’ennemis que vous vous faites… c’était une soirée plutôt couronnée de succès.

 **Tycho :** Que s’est-il passé ?

 **Wedge :** Juste mes Spectres qui ont pourri l’ambiance de tout un casino de la Bordure Extérieure, à eux tout seuls, en l’espace de quelques minutes… Ils n’avaient jamais fait un aussi bon travail de groupe jusqu’à présent. Dommage que ce soit pour insulter des groupes de chasseurs de primes.

 **Corran :** Typique des Spectres, de ne pas savoir se la fermer quand ils devraient…

 **Kell :** Ah ouais ? Et là, qui c’est qui vient de se la ramener alors que personne ne lui a demandé son avis ?

 **Corran :** … Je commence le compte de mes ennemis. Peut-être aurais-je plus de succès que vous, Commandant Antilles.

 **Wedge :** Statistiquement, il y a trop de Spectres pour que qui ce soit puisse détrôner notre formidable record. Mais si l’envie vous prenait de sortir, de prendre l’air… vous pourriez vous mettre à dos beauuuucoup plus de personnes que nous n’avons pu le faire. Ce serait un exploit, à vous seul… quoique, non, en fait, c’est déjà votre spécialité.

 

 

 

Conversation n°142 

_Groupe : “ISD the Chimaera (Septième Flotte)”_

 

 **Thrawn :** Je me suis réveillé juste avant de gagner la dispute qui se déroulait dans mon rêve. VDM

 **Gilad :** Une occasion manquée pour vous de constater à quel point vous avez toujours raison…

 **Eli :** Je n’apprécie pas votre cynisme, Capitaine Pellaeon.

 **Gilad :** Qui êtes-vous ?!

 **Thrawn :** Eli, mon cher ami, ce n’est pas la peine de vous enflammer de la sorte… et de sortir les crocs à chaque attaque contre ma personne… Je n’en prends généralement pas offense, puisque je me contrefiche des avis extérieurs, sauf s’ils sont constructifs.

 

 

 

Conversation n°143 

_Privé : Talon Karrde, Mara Jade_

 

 **Karrde :** Tu es une personne formidable, et je t’admire sur de nombreux points, mais tu es un terrible choix quand il s’agit de discuter de problèmes personnels.

 **Mara :** Merci beaucoup, cela compte énormément pour moi.

 

 

 

Conversation n°144

_Privé : Lando Calrissian, Mara Jade_

 

 **Lando :** Que manges-tu ?

 **Mara :** Euh… de la nourriture, généralement.

 **Lando :** Non, je veux dire, qu’est-ce que tu as là, dans ton assiette, sous tes yeux ?

 **Mara :** Ce que j’ai ? Une conversation intempestive.

 

 

 

Conversation n°145

_Groupe : “Café du Côté Obscur dématérialisé”_

 

 **Sidious :** Ça suffit ! Vous êtes tous punis !

 **Sidious :** Tarkin, plus de super-armes pour vous ! Vader, vous ne chasserez plus de Jedi ! Thrawn, confiscation de vos œuvres d’art ! Isard...

 **Sidious :** …

 **Sidious :** Oh là là, y a-t-il la moindre chose que vous appréciez ?

 **Ysanne :** La vengeance.

 **Sidious :** Plus de vengeances pour vous.

 **Ysanne :** J’allais vous dire que vous me le paierez, mais je suppose que ce n’est plus d’actualité.

 

 

 

Conversation n°146 

_Privé : Thrawn, Eli Vanto_

 

 **Thrawn :** * s’offusque *

 **Thrawn :** Plus d’œuvres d’art, plus rien ! Que vais-je devenir ?

 **Eli :** Je vous aurais bien proposé de venir boire un verre avec Gilad et moi… mais je suppose que même sans vos œuvres d’art, il vous reste des guides de stratégie militaire à éplucher.

 **Thrawn :** En effet. Je vous remercie, Eli, pour cette brillante idée.

 **Eli :** …

 **Eli :** Je suppose qu’il n’y a pas de quoi ?

 

 

 

Conversation n°147 

_Privé : Hobbie Klivian, Wes Janson_

 

 **Hobbie :** Nope. Mauvaise idée.

 **Wes :** Il n’existe pas de mauvaises idées, Hobbie, seulement de bonnes idées qui tournent horriblement mal.

 

 

 

Conversation n°148 

_Groupe : “Rogues, Spectres & compagnie”_

 

 **Kyp :** Pourquoi me demander mon opinion si personne n’a envie de l’entendre ?

 **Corran :** Parce que, généralement, ça ne te dérange pas trop.

 

 

 

Conversation n°149 

_Privé : Mon Mothma, Leia Organa Solo, Han Solo_

 

 **Mon :** Est-ce que vous pourriez arrêter de vous disputer, vous deux, s’il vous plaît ? Tout l’étage vous entend.

 **Leia :** Nous ne nous disputons pas. Nous avons une discussion créative.

 **Han :** Nous nous disputons !

 **Leia :** Discussion créative !

 **Han :** Dispute !

 **Leia :** Discussion !

 **Mon :** Je n’arrive pas à croire que vous vous disputez à propos de si vous étiez en train de vous disputer ou non.

 

 

 

Conversation n°150 

_Privé : Joruus C’Baoth, Mara Jade_

 

 **Joruus :** Je pourrais vous tuer si je le souhaitais.

 **Mara :** Ah ouais ? Un autre être humain aussi pourrait me tuer s’il le souhaitait.

 **Mara :** Ou un chien pourrait aussi me tuer s’il le souhaitait.

 **Mara :** Ou bien encore un canard déterminé.

 **Mara :** Ça ne fait donc pas de vous une personne spéciale.


	14. Partie 14

**#14**

 

 

 

Conversation n°151 

_Groupe : “ISD the Chimaera (Septième Flotte)”_

 

 **Thrawn :** Je peux dépeindre dans mon esprit une galaxie sans guerre, une galaxie sans haine.

 **Thrawn :** Et je peux également nous imaginer en train d’attaquer cette galaxie, car elle ne pourrait jamais s’y être préparée.

 **Gilad :** Grandiloquent, comme toujours…

 **Eli :** Chut.

 

 

 

Conversation n°152

_Groupe : “Rogues, Spectres & compagnie”_

 

 **Wedge :** Mort certaine, maigres chances de succès… Qu’est-ce qu’on attend pour s’y précipiter ?

 

 

 

Conversation n°153

_Privé : Natasi Daala, Gilad Pellaeon_

 

 **Natasi :** C’est comme aux échecs, parfois il faut sacrifier son roi pour gagner la partie.

 **Gilad :** C’est exactement avec cette stratégie que l’on perd une partie d’échecs.

 

 

 

Conversation n°154 

_Privé : Kirtan Loor, Ysanne Isard_

 

 **Kirtan :** Votre déduction est aussi bonne que la mienne.

 **Ysanne :** Je suis pratiquement certaine que ma déduction était en réalité bien meilleure que la vôtre.

 

 

 

Conversation n°155 

_Groupe : “Rogues, Spectres & compagnie”_

 

 **Winter :** Les gens, vous ne devinerez jamais ce que j’ai découvert sur le compte StarBook de Fey’lya.

 **Leia :** Un ami. En effet. C’est tout simplement incroyable.

 **Winter :** Extraordinaire !

 **Leia :** … En vrai, c’est certainement quelqu’un qui l’a accepté sous la menace d’un blaster.

 

 

 

Conversation n°156 

_Groupe : “Rogues, Spectres & compagnie”_

 

 **Corran :** Pourquoi est-ce que Isard est si horrible ?

 **Wedge :** Je suppose que quand on trouve un domaine dans lequel on excelle, on ne le lâche plus.

 

 

 

Conversation n°157 

_Privé : Dooku, Qui-Gon Jinn_

 

 **Dooku :** Quel est ton plan, exactement ?

 **Qui-Gon :** Je vous l’ai dit ! Sauver tout le monde et rentrer à la maison sain et sauf.

 **Dooku :** Ce n’est pas un plan, c’est une liste de souhaits.

 

 

 

Conversation n°158

_Privé : Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade_

 

 **Luke :** * fait quelque chose d’adorable *

 **Mara :** lol je n’en ai rien à faire

( **Narratrice :** Mais Mara en avait quelque chose à faire.)

 

 

 

Conversation n°159 

_Groupe : “Rogues, Spectres & compagnie”_

 

 **Corran :** Je suis officiellement un Jedi !

 **Wedge :** Je n’ai jamais été aussi fier de toi de toute ma vie.

 **Corran :** Euh… j’ai gagné un grand nombre de batailles…

 **Wedge :** Et pourtant, la guerre a continué.

 

 

 

Conversation n°160

_Groupe : “ISD the Chimaera (Septième Flotte)”_

 

 **Thrawn :** Un magnifique plan devrait-il être abandonné simplement parce qu’il annonce ma propre défaite ? Cela me semble être le gâchis d’une bonne idée.

 **Eli :** Halte là ! Les plans suicidaires, mais bien sûr… Je l’avais jamais entendu de votre part, celle-là… Et c’est pas pour autant qu’elle me fait rire, cette mauvaise blague… ON NE SE CONDAMNE PAS À MORT, c’est clair ?

 

 

 

Conversation n°161 

_Privé : Han Solo, Leia Organa Solo_

 

 **Han :** Oh là là, tu as été enceinte pendant si longtemps… j’ai l’impression que cela fait une maternité…

 **Leia :** …

 **Leia :** Je ne sais même plus quoi répondre face à une blague d’une telle absurdité et facilité.

 

 

 

Conversation n°162 

_Privé : Jacen Solo, Han Solo_

 

 **Jacen :** Je suis adulte et j’ai le droit de prendre mes propres mauvaises décisions !

 **Han :** Non, pas tant que je serai vivant, non !

 **Kylo :** Oh, ça, ça peut toujours s’arranger…

 **Eliane :** Hep là ! On hacke pas les conversations des gens pour les menacer de mort, non mais, espèce de quiche lorraine malpolie ! Allez, tu dégages de là… et moi aussi d’ailleurs.

 **Jacen :** …

 **Han :** …

 **Jacen :** C’est moi où c’est parti en cacahuète, tout d’un coup ?

 

 

 

Conversation n°163 

_Groupe : “Rogues, Spectres & compagnie” _

 

 **Face :** Quand on ne peut pas utiliser le plan rigolo, on a pas d’autre choix que d’utiliser le plan bizarre.

 

 

 

Conversation n°164

_Groupe : “Café du Côté Obscur dématérialisé”_

 

 **Bane :** Le fait de vivre dans un cycle constant de revanches et de trahisons m’a rendu plus fort que jamais auparavant.

 **Bane :** ...

 **Bane :** Bon, les mines de cortosis et l’ambiance d’Apatros avaient déjà enclenché le processus, mais disons que ça s’est bien emballé depuis mon arrivée à l’Académie Sith de Korriban.

 

 

 

Conversation n°165 

_Privé : Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade_

 

 **Luke :** Hey :)

( **Mara** , intérieurement : Mon humain préféré vient d’arriver. Il est mignon et intelligent et mon favori. Je me dois de le saluer d’une manière lui indiquant que j’apprécie son existence.)

 **Mara :** Hey mon gars :)

 

 

 

Conversation n°166 

_Groupe : “Rogues, Spectres & compagnie” _

 

 **Tycho :** C’est une idée de dingue.

 **Wes :** Carrément délirante.

 **Hobbie :** Sans le moindre sens.

 **Wedge :** Mais vous allez le faire, n’est-ce pas ?

 _Ensemble indistinct des Escadrons Rogue et Spectre_ : BIEN SÛR.


	15. Partie 15

**#15**

 

 

 

Conversation n°167 

_Groupe : “Café du Côté Obscur dématérialisé”_

 

 **Sidious :** Joyeuse fêtes des Mères, mère, je suis certain que vous auriez été fière de moi si je ne vous avais pas tuée.

 **Plagueis :** Ce qui fait que vous parlez légèrement dans le vide, là, Seigneur Sidious.

 

 

 

Conversation n°168

_Privé : Rey, Luke Skywalker_

 

 **Rey :** Ma mère m’a abandonnée sur Jakku.

 **Luke :** Ma mère est morte d’un cœur brisé.

 **Rey :** Je ne méritais pas qu’elle se tue à m’élever.

 **Luke :** Je ne méritais pas qu’elle reste en vie pour m’élever.

 

 

 

Conversation n°169 

_Privé : Eliane Sadler, Lizzie_

 

 **Eliane :** Quand tu as beaucoup trop de devoirs, tu es comme Bilbo Baggins qui s’évanouit devant les termes du contrat mentionnant une mort potentielle par jet de flammes d’un dragon. “Nope.”

 

 

 

Conversation n°170 

_Privé : Eliane Sadler, Darth Sidious_

 

 **Eliane :** Une personne de signe Gémeaux veut que tout se passe comme elle le pense, sinon elle va péter un câble.

 **Sidious :** Est-ce une menace cachée de me faire une crise, prochainement ?

 **Eliane :** Que tu es perspicace.

 

 

 

Conversation n°171

_Groupe : “Café du Côté Obscur dématérialisé”_

 

 **Kylo :** Bloqué quelque part entre “essayer encore” et “pourquoi en prendre la peine”.

 **Jacen :** Bwah, opte pour la seconde option, ça vaudra mieux pour l’univers.

 

 

 

Conversation n°172 

_Groupe : “Café du Côté Obscur dématérialisé”_

 

 **Boba :** Donc, si les armes tuent des gens, je suppose que les claviers sont les responsables des fautes d’orthographe, que les speeders forcent les gens ivres à les conduire, et que les ustensiles rendent les gens obèses.

 

 

 

Conversation n°173

_Privé : Luke Skywalker, Rey_

 

 **Luke :** Les Jedi sont les guerriers les plus puissants de la galaxie.

 **Rey :** Alors, pourquoi se font-ils si souvent exterminer ?

 **Luke :** Ils ont besoin d’apprendre à mieux se cacher.

 

 

 

Conversation n°174 

_Groupe : “Les Nouvelles Légendes”_

 

 **Rey :** Quand ton copain te donne des surnoms trop mignons…

 **Kylo :** “Tu n’es rien.”

 **Poe :** Et toi, tu ne seras probablement jamais doué avec la gent féminine.

 **Finn :** Eh oui, Rey, encore une excellente raison de le laisser tomber. Je la rajoute dans la longue liste des bonnes raisons que je t’ai déjà données un jour à ce propos, et que je tiens à jour à chaque dérapage de ce style.

 **Rey :** Mieux vaut encore n’être “rien”, qu’être Rose. Juste pour dire.

 **Finn :** Hé ! C’est pas fair-play !

 **Kylo :** Ça n’a pas besoin d’être fair-play, du moment que ça fait son boulot.

 

 

 

Conversation n°175

_Groupe : “Fanwarriors de l’Espace”_

 

 **Eliane :** Shipper, basiquement : “Je jouais juste avec mon imagination, et tout est devenu beaucoup trop intense.”

 

 

 

Conversation n°176 

_Groupe : “Fanwarriors de l’Espace”_

 

 **Eliane :** Moi, surprise = “Putain”

 **Eliane :** Moi, amusée = “Putain”

 **Eliane :** Moi, énervée = “Putain”

 **Eliane :** Moi, nostalgique = “Putain”

 **Eliane :** Moi, triste = “Putain”

 **Eliane :** Moi, effrayée = “Putain”

 **Lizzie :** Toi, clairement venir du sud de la France, parce qu’en plus moi clairement entendre ton accent depuis ici ;)

 

 

 

Conversation n°177 

_Groupe : “Lucasfilm Ltd”_

 

 **Kathleen :** Nous souhaitons faire un autre spin-off ou un film anthologie, mais à propos de quel personnage ?

 **Pablo :** Euh… le story group devra se concerter…

 **Ewan :** HEY, JE SUIS ENCORE LÀ, MOI, et j’attends impatiemment de revenir officiellement.

 **Pablo :** … Pourquoi pas Boba Fett ?

 **Ewan :** Non, OBI-WAN KENOBI.

 **Kathleen :** J’ai même entendu murmurer “Yoda” dans les couloirs, l’autre jour…

 **Ewan :** HÉ HO, JE SUIS LÀ * fait des signes de main frénétiques *

 

 

 

Conversation n°178 

_Privé : Rey, Kylo Ren_

 

 **Rey :** Y a-t-il des animaux que tu détestes ?

 **Kylo :** Les enfants.

 **Rey :** …


	16. Partie 16

**#16**

 

 

 

Conversation n°179 

_Groupe : “Temple Jedi”_

 

 **Yoda :** Fais-le, ou ne le fais pas, mais il n’y a pas d’essai.

 **Padawan Déconcerté :** Euh… je ne suis pas plus avancé, en fait, avec cette réponse un peu… comment dire… bancale ?

 **Yoda :** Comment ça ? Aucun sens cette phrase ne fait, hm ? Te débrouiller seul, tu devras !

 

 

 

Conversation n°180 

_Privé : Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi (Fantôme)_

 

 **Luke :** Ouch ! J’ai mal au dos… J’ai dû porter mon père mourant à travers une bonne partie de l’Étoile de la Mort II, et on peut pas dire qu’il est très léger, avec cette armure…

 **Obi-Wan :** Ah là là… Si seulement il existait un pouvoir extraordinaire qui permettrait de soulever des choses par l’esprit afin d’éviter de meurtrir le corps… Comme… LA FORCE, espèce d’andouille.

 

 

 

Conversation n°181 

_Privé : Obi-Wan Kenobi (Fantôme), Luke Skywalker_

 

 **Obi-Wan :** Je pensais que j’aurais pu instruire Anakin aussi bien l’aurait fait Yoda, ou Qui-Gon… j’avais tort. Il a fini par tuer des milliers de personnes innocentes.

 **Luke :** Je ne peux pas tuer mon propre père !

 **Luke :** Mais je pourrais probablement tuer un neveu qui n’aurait absolument rien fait de mal… * pensif *

 **Obi-Wan :** * facepalm *

 

 

 

Conversation n°182 

_Groupe : “Dans la Force… (Les Fantômes)”_

 

 **Obi-Wan :** Anakin était l’Élu ! Il était dit qu’il devrait détruire les Sith, pas les rejoindre ! Il était censé restaurer l’équilibre dans la Force !

 **Sidious :** Comment pourrais-je donc expliquer un concept assez complexe d’une façon que votre esprit simpliste de Jedi pourrait comprendre ?...

 **Sidious :** Ha, j’ai trouvé !

 **Sidious :** Avant Vader, il y avait des dizaines de milliers de Jedi, pour seulement deux Seigneurs Sith.

 **Sidious :** Après Vader, ne survécut qu’une poignée de Jedi, et les deux seuls Sith s’entourèrent de quelques disciples.

 **Sidious :** Vous me suivez toujours ? Bien.

 **Sidious :** La conclusion ? Ça me semble plutôt en équilibre, cette histoire-là, mon gars.

 

 

 

Conversation n°183 

_Groupe : “Ici la Terre !”_

 

 **Eliane :** Pourquoi est-ce que les Jedi ne désactivent tout simplement pas les sabres-laser de leurs ennemis en pressant le bouton d’alimentation avec la Force ?

 **Anakin :** Je suis actuellement mort de rire parce que j’imagine, à la place des épiques combats au sabre-laser, des adversaires se contentant d’activer et de désactiver furieusement les sabres-laser.

 

 

 

Conversation n°184 

_Privé : Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker_

 

 **Obi-Wan :** C’est terminé, Anakin, je te domine !

 **Anakin :** Darth Maul était aussi celui qui dominait le combat…

 **Obi-Wan :** Oh merde, tu as raison…

 

 

 

Conversation n°185 

_Groupe : “Ici la Terre !”_

 

 **Quelqu’un :** La postlogie a trahi la personnalité de Luke. Un vrai Jedi combattrait après avoir commis une erreur qui aurait relâché le Côté Obscur sur la galaxie !

 **Obi-Wan :** Eh bien, quand mon apprenti est devenu Darth Vader, je me suis caché sur une planète désertique, sous une fausse identité, en espérant que personne ne me remarquerait.

 **Yoda :** Ouais, le fait que Palpatine soit un Sith m’est totalement passé sous le nez, alors j’ai fui et j’ai vécu dans un marécage. C’est un peu la voie des Jedi.

 **Eliane :** Le vrai problème, dans le fond, c’est surtout que Luke n’aurait pas fui après avoir commis une seule et unique erreur, certes catastrophique. C’est pas son genre.

 

 

 

Conversation n°186 

_Privé : Han Solo, Leia Organa_

 

 **Han :** Sérieusement, Princesse, où est passée la médaille que Chewbacca a mérité après cette splendide victoire contre l’Empire ?

 **Leia :** Euh… le bureau des réclamations, c’est le Conseil de la Rébellion, donc voyez cela avec notamment Mon Mothma. Moi je n’ai fait que remettre les médailles que l’on m’a demandé de remettre.

 

 

 

Conversation n°187 

_Privé : Eliane Sadler, Directeur du Commandement des Stormtroopers (DCS)_

 

 **Eliane :** Les stormtroopers sont équipés d’une armure protégeant tout leur corps, mais les tirs de blaster traversent quand même leur plaque pectorale.

 **Eliane :** Donc, elle est censée les protéger de quoi, cette armure ? Des bâtons et des cailloux ?

 **Eliane :** Oh wait… j’oubliais les Ewoks… Donc la réponse à cette dernière question est également “non”.

 **DCS :** * pique une nouvelle crise *

 

 

 

Conversation n°188 

_Privé : Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala_

 

 **Anakin :** Tu es restée exactement comme je me rappelle de toi dans mes rêves…

 **Padmé :** * sourit nerveusement *

 **Padmé :** * appuie agressivement sur une touche d’alerte au pervers *

 

 

 

Conversation n°189 

_Privé : Kylo Ren, Darth Vader_

 

 **Kylo :** Je terminerai ce que vous avez commencé !

 **Vader :** Ouais… parce que tout s’est tellement bien passé dans ma propre vie...


	17. Partie 17

**#17**

 

 

 

Conversation n°190 

_Groupe : “Fanwarriors de l’Espace”_

 

 **Nimial :** Bref… c’était Darth Nimial qui divaguait à trois heures du matin, tout va bien, tout est normal, vous pouvez reprendre vos activités comme si de rien n’était parce que rien d’exceptionnel ne s’est passé.

 **Eliane :** Comme ça doit être cool de divaguer éveillée à trois heures du mat’, moi à la même heure je le fais endormie x)

 **Nimial :** Disons qu’éveillée, t’es frustrée, parce que tu te dis que justement, les gens normaux à cette heure-ci, ils dorment…

 **Eliane :** Mais bon, on a bien compris que tu n’étais pas normale, depuis le temps qu’on te connaît ;D

 

 

 

Conversation n°191

_Groupe : “Fanwarriors de l’Espace”_

 

 **Eliane :** Excellente, cette fanfiction dont tu m’as passé le lien, Liz’ !

 **Lizzie :** C’est cool, tu n’es pas compliquée à satisfaire xD

 **Eliane :** Ah non, moi tu me files des Avengers en train de dire et de faire des conneries, et je suis contente à en sauter de joie dans toute la maison xD

 **Lizzie :** Parfois, dans la vie, les meilleures choses sont les plus simples ;)

 

 

 

Conversation n°192 

_Groupe : “Fanwarriors de l’Espace”_

 

 **Eliane :** Bientôt, on fera un concours de conneries à plusieurs, on va faire peur à tout le monde ET ON PRENDRA LE COMMANDEMENT DE LA GALAXIE, mouhahaha ! * s’enfuit *

 **Lizzie :** Oh, la… TROP BONNE IDÉE !

 **Nimial :** ON VA DOMINER LA GALAXIE ! L’UNIVERS ENTIER, MÊME !!

 **Nimial :** ON VA MÊME METTRE À GENOUX LES JEDI !!

 **Lizzie :** …

 **Eliane :** Ce sont de très bons objectifs de conquête galactique, Nim’, mais par pitié, arrête de crier comme ça s’il te plaît.

 

 

 

Conversation n°193

_Groupe : “Fanwarriors de l’Espace”_

 

 **Eliane :** … Hmmm, je suis en panne de réponse ;D

 **Lizzie :** J’aurais pas eu la force d’y répondre de toute façon xD

 **Eliane :** Ligue des flemmardes POWAA ! xD

 **Lizzie :** Ouais, on va fonder un club de flemmardes !

 **Eliane :** Je suis sûre que beaucoup de gens vont nous rejoindre, on est la génération de la flemme après tout x’)

 **Lizzie :** C’est vrai, on va former une armée !

 **Eliane :** We have an army. (Tony Stark, in the background: Well, we still have a Hulk!)

 **Lizzie :** M’en fous, Hulk, il peut rien faire contre une armée de flemmardes parce que, de toute façon, on se bat pas UwU

 **Eliane :** C’est ce que j’ai répondu à Tony, mais il s’est foutu de moi. Tant pis xD

 

 

 

Conversation n°194 

_Groupe : “Ici la Terre !”_

 

 **Eliane :** Hé, Anakin, tu connais la blague de la Formule 1 ?

 **Anakin :** Hmm, non je crois pas…

 **Eliane :** Trop tard, elle est déjà partie !

 **Anakin :** …

 **Eliane :** * se cache au fond d’un terrier *

 **Anakin :** Après réflexion, je pense que ce sera possible de la ressortir par ici, en parlant de Podracers évidemment pour combler la différence culturelle.

 

 

 

Conversation n°195 

_Groupe : “Fanwarriors de l’Espace”_

 

 **Lizzie :** Help ! J’ai trop de feels destructeurs en moi ! Comment je m’en débarrasse ?!

 **Eliane :** Personnellement, j’utilise le chocolat comme glu pour remettre ensemble les morceaux de mon coeur, ça marche la plupart du temps.

 **Lizzie :** J’ai plus de chocolat T.T

 

 

 

Conversation n°196 

_Privé : Eliane Sadler, Natasi Daala_

 

 **Eliane :** Franchement, Tarkin aurait dû peindre l’Étoile de la Mort en rose… Ca pète comme couleur, hein ? Sans mauvais jeu de mots xD (ou bien si, en fait)

 **Natasi :** Je vais me faire un plaisir d’ordonner que l’on vous tranche la tête.

 

 

 

Conversation n°197 

_Privé : Obi-Wan Kenobi, Darth Vader_

 

 **Obi-Wan :** Seigneur Vador, je viens vous affronter…

 **Vader :** Pauvre fou…

 **Obi-Wan :** Ah, parce que tu croyais que j’allais t’affronter sabre au poing ? Lol, je tiens à ma vie, moi. Nan, Eliane m’a passé une ou deux fics qu’il faut que tu entendes.

 **Vader :** Eliane ? Non, ne lis pas !!

 **Obi-Wan :** Bon, alors, la première…

 

_[Deux lemons plus tard]_

 

 **Obi-Wan :** Et je déclare Darth Vader battu par K.O !

 **Vader :** Eliane… Je vais te faire la peau…


	18. Partie 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une toute petite mise à jour, histoire de simplement relayer deux contributions personnelles de TienVogh qui m'ont bien fait rire xD

**#18**

 

 

 

Conversation n°198

_Privé : Lumiya, Mara Jade_

 

 **Lumiya :** Salut, petite femme au foyer !

 **Mara :** Salut, petite Sith de pacotille ! Alors, tu n'as toujours pas digéré le vent que Luke t'as mis il y a 36 piges ?

 

 

 

Conversation n°199 

_Privé : Mara Jade, Luke Skywalker_

 

 **Mara :** Je viens d'échanger deux mots avec Lumiya. Tu es sûr qu'il ne s'est vraiment rien passé entre vous deux, Skywalker ?

 **Luke :** Enfin Mara, combien de fois je devrais te le dire ? Non, il ne s'est rien passé, on a juste échangé un baiser et quelques heures après, elle a essayé de me tuer.

 **Mara :** Elle n'est pas si bête que ça finalement, elle t'a bien cerné !

 **Luke :** Très drôle vraiment ! Tu veux qu'on reparle de ton aventure passée avec Lando ?

 **Mara :** Pas si tu veux être encore en vie demain matin, fermier !

 

 

**Merci beaucoup TienVogh pour ce fou rire xDD …**

 

**Oh, et puis, allez, tant que j'y suis, une petite conversation supplémentaire, de ma part, cette fois-ci.**

**Elle n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec les deux premières (mais n'est-ce pas là le but de ce recueil ?), mais elle pourrait être potentiellement SPOILER (ah, je vous ai fait peur, hein ?) si l'épisode 9 venait à prendre cette direction (ce dont nous ne serons pas certains avant sa sortie).**

 

 

Conversation n°200 

_Groupe : “Les Nouvelles Légendes”_

 

 **Mara :** Rey... je suis ta mère.

 **Luke (Fantôme) :** Rey, je suis ton père.

 **Rey :** Que... quoi ?

 **Rey :** o.o'

 **Rey :** …

 **Rey :** Mais c'est génial, j'ai enfin des parents !

 **Rey :** …

 **Rey :** Hmm, Ben, n'ai-je pas le souvenir que tu m'aies affirmé que je n'avais pas réellement de parents ?

 **Kylo :** * transpire nerveusement *

 **Kylo :** J'ai dû me planter...

 **Rey :** C'est pas le plus important. Le plus important, c'est que tu es donc mon cousin... et je ne peux donc pas être amoureuse de toi ! Oh non !

 **Kylo :** … J'ai vraiment une de ces poisses avec les femmes...

 **Poe :** Retour de bâton, mon vieux.

 **Kylo :** T'incrustes pas, là, toi !

 **Eliane :** Ôooo joie ! Les “Reylo shippers” vont l'avoir dure, celle-là ! Hé hé hé ! Leur ship qui tombe à l'eau pour des raisons de consanguinité ! Ptdrrrrr

 **Rey :** …

 **Kylo :** …

 **Kylo :** Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te croise, toi, et chaque fois, tu me déplais fortement. Je sens que quelqu'un va se faire couper la tête, prochainement...

 **Eliane :** Tu sais, ta toute nouvelle cousine risque fortement, elle, d'être bien mécontente de ce comportement...

 **Rey :** Ben, ça suffit avec les menaces de mort !

 **Kylo :** Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai marre de tous ces membres de ma famille qui cherchent toujours à se mêler de ma morale !

 **Finn :** Et tu ne penses pas qu'il y a un lien de cause à effet avec la façon décevante dont tu te comportes en permanence ?

 **Kylo :** Le traître va rejoindre l'intruse sous la guillotine...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est la première chose qui m'est venue en tête lorsque j'ai vu que Mark Hamill était de nouveau au casting xD Des révélations familiales, encore ! Bah ouais, il existe de fortes probabilités que Jar Jar Abrams, fort mécontent des révélations de Johnson, cherche à faire sa propre tambouille à grand renfort de fantômes de Force ayant encore des choses à dire, et d'actrices castées dans des rôles avec de drôles de noms de codes...


	19. Partie 19 (CA 2018 - Jour n°1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mes chers camarades fanwarriors, décembre a enfin sonné. C'est vrai, c'est vrai, je vous avais promis l'an passé un Calendrier de l'Avent 2018 reprenant les idées pour un Calendrier MCU que je n'avais pas eu le temps d'écrire l'année dernière...
> 
> Et bah j'ai pas eu plus le temps de l'écrire cette année-ci.
> 
> Mais comme je me suis attachée à cette mauvaise habitude de rédiger un Calendrier de l'Avent chaque année, je vous propose un compromis entre “publication” et “pas trop de temps quand même” : tous les jours, jusqu'au 24 décembre (inclus), deux ou trois conversations seront publiées dans ce recueil loufoque, en attendant (on l'espère) une année au planning plus coopératif avec l'écriture.
> 
> Bref. Cette introduction est suffisamment longue, entrons désormais dans le vif du sujet. Je vous propose d'ouvrir la première case du calendrier et de découvrir ce qu'il se cache derrière...

**#19**

**Calendrier de l'Avent 2018 – Jour n°1**

**Samedi 1er décembre**

 

 

 

Conversation n°201 

_Privé : Han Solo, Lando Calrissian_

 

 **Han :** Alors, mon vieux, c'est pour quand tes enfants rien qu'à toi ?

 **Lando :** Eh bien... Euh... Jamais ?

 **Han :** Rhooo, allez !

 **Han :** Au moins, admets une chose : tu n'es pas trop à l'aise avec les enfants. Admets-le. Ne serait-ce que ça (après je te laisse tranquille).

 **Lando :** Ce n'est pas que les enfants me mettent mal à l'aise, c'est juste que... Pourquoi devenir père, alors que tu peux rester pour toujours l'oncle marrant ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'aucun enfant qui se serait rebellé contre son oncle amusant !

 

 

 

Conversation n°202 

_Privé : Talon Karrde, Mara Jade_

 

 **Karrde :** Je pense que tu devrais ralentir sur le café. Voire totalement arrêter de boire du café.

 **Mara :** Le café soigne la dépression.

 **Karrde :** Je ne crois pas que cela fonctionne vraiment comme ça...

 **Mara :** Plus d'expressos, moins de dépresso.

 

 

 

Conversation n°203 

_Privé : Galen Marek, Juno Eclipse_

 

 **Galen :** Désolé, c'est juste de c'est difficile pour moi de me faire des amis...

 **Juno :** Et as-tu essayé de t'en faire en arrêtant de tuer les gens ?

 **Galen :** Euh... non... Tu penses que c'est ça le problème ?


	20. Partie 20 (CA 2018 - Jour n°2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous pouvez vous dire que l'avantage de ce système de publication (temporaire seulement pour ce recueil, malheureusement), c'est que vous avez votre dose tous les jours :p

**#20**

**Calendrier de l'Avent 2018 – Jour n°2**

**Dimanche 02 décembre**

 

 

 

Conversation n°204 

_Groupe : “Conseil Provisoire de la Nouvelle République”_

 

 **Fey'lya :** Génial. Mon application météo ne veut pas se mettre à jour. Donc je ne peux pas savoir si j'ai besoin d'un manteau pour sortir.

 **Leia :** Vous pouvez aussi sortir le bout de votre nez pour prendre vous-même la température.

 **Fey'lya :** Vous me prenez pour quoi, exactement ? Pour un barbare ?!

 

 

 

Conversation n°205 

_Groupe : “Rogues, Spectres & compagnie” _

 

 **Wes :** Mon X-Wing a un problème. Hobbie, que crois-tu qu'il va se passer maintenant ?

 **Hobbie :** Il semblerait que tu t'apprêtes à te crasher.

 **Wes :** Non, que crois-tu qu'il va réellement se passer ?

 **Hobbie :** Il semblerait que tu t'apprêtes à te crasher et à mourir.

 

 

 

Conversation n°206

_Privé : Jaina Solo, Jacen Solo_

 

 **Jaina :** Il y a bien d'autres poissons dans l'océan... Mais tu sais ce qu'il y aussi dans l'océan ? Des déchets. Il y a plein de déchets dans l'océan.

 **Jacen :** Je me demande si ce discours vient du fait que ton copain t'aurais trompée, ou du fait que tu essaies d'alerter les gens à propos de la pollution.


	21. Partie 21 (CA 2018 - Jour n°3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou :) Prêts à ouvrir une nouvelle case ?

**#21**

**Calendrier de l'Avent 2018 – Jour n°3**

**Lundi 03 décembre**

 

 

 

Conversation n°207

_Privé : Luke Skywalker, Joruus C'Baoth_

 

 **Luke :** Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable !

 **C'Baoth :** Ne le prenez pas personnellement, mais j'ai l'impression d'être menacé par un cupcake.

 

 

 

Conversation n°208

_Groupe : “Rogues, Spectres & compagnie” _

 

 **Wedge :** J'espère qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a l'intention de faire quelque chose de stupide.

 **Wes :** J'espère que tu ne places pas trop de foi en nous.

 

 

 

Conversation n°209 

_Privé : Leia Organa, Mirax Terrik, Mara Jade_

 

 **Leia :** Il est 3 heures du matin. C'est le moment quotidien où nous nous préoccupons de ta santé mentale.

 **Mirax :** Qu'es-tu en train de faire, Mara ?

 **Mara :** J'aiguise des couteaux.

 **Leia :** …

 **Mirax :** …

 **Mara :** Quoi ?


	22. Partie 22 (CA 2018 - Jour n°4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Déjà le quatrième jour ? o.o'

**#22**

**Calendrier de l'Avent 2018 – Jour n°4**

**Mardi 04 décembre**

 

 

 

Conversation n°210 

_Privé : Han Solo, Lando Calrissian_

 

 **Han :** Oh, Jacen en est à cette période particulière où un garçon n'a qu'une seule chose à l'esprit.

 **Lando :** Les filles ?

 **Han :** Le meurtre.

 

 

 

Conversation n°211 

_Privé : Mara Jade, Mirax Terrik_

 

 **Mara :** Tu sais, un jour avant le début de notre relation, Luke m'a envoyé comme message “tu est adorable”.

 **Mirax :** Oooh, c'est trop mignon * - *

 **Mara :** Et j'ai répondu “non, TU ES adorable”.

 **Mirax :** Je fonds... Mais c'est que je ne te savais pas si sensible, Mara... ;)

 **Mara :** Et maintenant, il m'aime bien. Nous avons déjà eu trois rencards. Alors que tout ce que j'avais fait, c'était pointer du doigt une faute de conjugaison.

 **Mirax :** …

 

 

 

Conversation n°212 

_Privé : Isolder, Han Solo_

 

 **Isolder :** Les meilleures raisons d'épouser quelqu'un, selon vous ?

 **Han :** De pouvoir affirmer “C'est ma femme !” et assommer quelqu'un qui me contredirait sur ce point.

 **Isolder :** …

 **Han :** Et l'amour, je suppose, aussi.


	23. Partie 23 (CA 2018 - Jour n°5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oups. J'étais persuadée d'avoir posté la case d'hier, mais apparemment dans toute l'agitation pour partir de Toulouse avant d'être bloquée pour une durée indéterminée, j'ai oublié ^.^'
> 
> Petit clin d'œil à “Avengers : Infinity War” dans la conversation n°214... ;)

**#23**

**Calendrier de l'Avent 2018 – Jour n°5**

**Mercredi 05 décembre**

 

 

 

Conversation n°213 

_Privé : Thrawn, Gilad Pellaeon_

 

 **Thrawn :** L'idée serait de faire écrire “rien n'est gravé dans la pierre” sur ma pierre tombale, à la fois comme jeu de mots et comme un avertissement subtil que je reviendrai.

 **Gilad :** … Vous avez des pensées bien morbides, en cette matinée, Grand Amiral.

 

 

 

Conversation n°214 

_Privé : Ysanne Isard, Ooryl Qrygg, Corran Horn_

 

 **Ysanne :** Et quelle est donc votre spécialité, dans cet escadron que vous nommez “Rogue” ? ;)

 **Ooryl :** Botter des pseudos, prendre des fesses.

 **Corran :** Ooryl, non, pas dans cet ordre-là... T.T

 

 

 

Conversation n°215 

_Groupe : “Café du Côté Obscur dématérialisé”_

 

 **Kylo :** Le destin m'appelle !

 **Jacen :** Si seulement le destin pouvait perdre votre numéro de comlink...


	24. Partie 24 (CA 2018 - Jour n°6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hé, vous voulez savoir la meilleure nouvelle du jour, voire même du moment ? ;)
> 
> UN TROISIÈME TOME SUR THRAWN, "TREASONS", SORTIRA EN JUILLET 2019. Et ELI VANTO REVIENT OMFG je crie et je chiale et je fangirle depuis deux heures dans toute ma maison.

**#24**

**Calendrier de l'Avent 2018 – Jour n°6**

**Jeudi 06 décembre**

 

 

 

Conversation n°216 

_Privé : Corran Horn, Kirtan Loor_

 

 **Corran :** Je viens juste de me rendre compte de qui vous êtes, en fait...

 **Kirtan :** Vous vous apprêtez à dire “Satan”... ;)

 **Corran :** Non, vous êtes le gars qui court au bar-tabac le plus proche pour aller chercher des cigarettes pour Satan.

 **Kirtan :** … Maudit rebelle. Je vous écraserai comme un cafard.

 

 

 

Conversation n°217

_Privé : Qui-Gon Jinn, Dooku_

 

 **Qui-Gon :** J'ai une question à vous poser, Maître.

 **Dooku :** Oui ?...

 **Qui-Gon :** Quand le chasseur à tiré sur la mère de Bambi, avez-vous trouvé que c'était un moment... vraiment triste ?

 **Dooku :** Je suis certain qu'elle est joliment empaillée dans une belle maison, quelque part.

 

 

 

Conversation n°218 

_Privé : Natasi Daala, Gilad Pellaeon_

 

 **Natasi :** Je ne peux me souvenir d'une seule fois où un humain tenait en main quelque chose d'alien, et que cela s'est bien terminé.

 **Gilad :** Cela ne me dérangerait pas de mettre mes mains humaines sur Thrawn...

 **Natasi :** EXCUSEZ-MOI ?!

 **Gilad :** Oups. Je n'aurais jamais dû envoyer cette réponse dans cette conversation. Je me suis mélangé entre deux discussions. Désolé, Amirale.

 **Natasi :** …

 **Natasi :** Mais alors, avec qui donc discutez-vous de telles... abominations ?

 **Gilad :** Ça, ce ne sont pas vos affaires, Madame.


	25. Partie 25 (CA 2018 - Jour n°7)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Déjà une semaine de passée...

**#25**

**Calendrier de l'Avent 2018 – Jour n°7**

**Vendredi 07 décembre**

 

 

 

Conversation n°219 

_Privé : Mara Jade, Luke Skywalker_

 

 **Mara :** D'accord, mais pourquoi est-ce que vous avez décidé de m'aider ?

 **Luke :** Parce que ma vie est actuellement un gros bazar, et que je m'occupe compulsivement des autres personnes quand je ne sais pas comment prendre soin de moi-même.

 **Mara :** … C'est une motivation comme une autre.

 

 

 

Conversation n°220 

_Privé : Mara Jade, Jaina Solo_

 

 **Mara :** Ne t'en fais pas, tu possèdes tout ce dont tu as besoin pour les vaincre.

 **Jaina :** Le pouvoir de croire en moi-même ?

 **Mara :** Non, un sabre-laser.

 **Mara :** Démolis-les.

 

 

 

Conversation n°221 

_Groupe : “Rogues, Spectres & compagnie” _

 

 **Corran :** Hey, ne me prends pas de haut !

 **Kyp :** Eh bien, je pourrais difficilement vous prendre de bas. Vous êtes trop petit.


	26. Partie 26 (CA 2018 - Jour n°8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sur un petit nuage relativement hystérique depuis deux jours, entre l'annonce d'un nouveau roman sur Thrawn et la bande-annonce d'Avengers 4... *-* C'est vraiment Noël les amis ;)

**#26**

**Calendrier de l'Avent 2018 – Jour n°8**

**Samedi 08 décembre**

 

 

 

Conversation n°222 

_Groupe : “Rogues, Spectres & compagnie” _

 

 **Runt :** Qu'est-ce qu'une foire aux monstres ?

 **Kell :** C'est comme notre escadron, sauf que les gens paient pour voir le spectacle.

 

 

 

Conversation n°223 

_Privé : Mara Jade, Luke Skywalker_

 

 **Mara :** Je n'ai même jamais participé à une bataille de boules de neige.

 **Luke :** Vraiment ?

 **Mara :** Je ne connais même pas les règles du jeu. Est-ce qu'il existe un système de comptage des points, ou est-ce qu'on se bat jusqu'à la mort ?

 

 

 

Conversation n°224 

_Groupe : “Rogues, Spectres & compagnie”_

 

 **Corran :** Quelqu'un pourrait-il gentiment me tirer dessus afin de me sortir de ma misérable vie ?

 **Kyp :** Oh, ce que j'ai envie d'avoir une arme sous la main...

 

 

 

Conversation n°225 

_Privé : Anakin Solo, Jacen Solo_

 

 **Anakin :** Je ne vois pas comment la situation pourrait être pire qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

 **Jacen :** On pourrait nous forcer à chanter.


	27. Partie 27 (CA 2018 - Jour n°9)

**#27**

**Calendrier de l'Avent 2018 – Jour n°9**

**Dimanche 09 décembre**

 

 

 

Conversation n°226 

_Privé : Mara Jade, Luke Skywalker_

 

 **Mara :** Je ne possède qu'une seule émotion, et c'est la colère.

 **Luke :** Hier soir, ivre, tu m'as envoyé un message avec un millier d'emojis cœur.

 **Mara :** Sous le coup de la colère.

 

 

 

Conversation n°227 

_Privé : Han Solo, Winter Retrac_

 

 **Han :** Quels sont les signes de dépression chez un adolescent ?

 **Winter :** Pourquoi te demandes-tu cela ?

 **Han :** Jacen faisait de la lessive un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il a fait tomber une chaussette et je l'ai entendu dire “pourquoi la Force m'a-t-elle maudit ?”.

 

 

 

Conversation n°228 

_Privé : Hobbie Klivian, Wes Janson_

 

 **Hobbie :** S'il te plaît, dis-moi que ce n'est pas dangereux.

 **Wes :** Ce n'est pas dangereux.

 **Hobbie :** S'il te plaît, dis-moi que ce n'est pas dangereux, sans mentir.

 **Wes :** … Tu es vraiment exigeant, tu le sais, ça ?

 

 

 

Conversation n°229 

_Privé : Jacen Solo, Jaina Solo_

 

 **Jacen :** Si j'étais piégé à l'intérieur d'une pièce remplie d'explosifs, et que le seul moyen de m'en sortir était de manger une tomate entière, je mourrais bien volontiers.

 **Jaina :** Et comment ferais-tu pour te retrouver dans une telle situation ?!


	28. Partie 28 (CA 2018 - Jour n°10)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce lundi 10 décembre marque aussi la sortie officielle de mon troisième livre (genre, un livre, un vrai livre, qu'on peut avoir dans les mains et dont on peut tourner les pages, avec des phrases logiques imprimées sur lesdites pages ;D). Mais je ne m'étale pas plus ici, sinon on peut en avoir pour longtemps : si vous voulez effectivement en savoir plus, tout est indiqué sur les comptes Facebook, Twitter et AO3 de Chrissie Grainger, et même sur mon compte FictionPress :)
> 
> Bonne soirée, je pars larver devant "Love Actually" qui passe sur W9 *-*

**#28**

**Calendrier de l'Avent 2018 – Jour n°10**

**Lundi 10 décembre**

 

 

 

Conversation n°230 

_Privé : Kyp Durron, Jaina Solo_

 

 **Kyp :** Désolé. J'ai perdu mon calme pendant un instant.

 **Jaina :** Tu ne peux pas perdre quelque chose que tu n'as jamais eu.

 

 

 

Conversation n°231

_Privé : Mara Jade, Luke Skywalker_

 

 **Mara :** Eh, tu sais quoi ?

 **Luke :** Non, mais tu vas me le dire.

 **Mara :** Il y a un type aujourd'hui qui m'a pourri la vie pendant plusieurs minutes, et j'ai réussi à quitter cette conversation chiante sans même le frapper. Je m'améliore !

 **Luke :** Je suis tellement fier de toi, Mara !

 

 

 

Conversation n°232 

_Privé : Mara Jade, Ghent_

 

 **Mara :** Après que tu lui auras tordu le cou, tu sentiras un crac et tout le corps de la victime deviendra mou comme une poupée de chiffon.

 **Ghent :** Et cela assommera la victime... encore plus ?

 **Mara :** Cela la tuera.

 **Ghent :** Suis-je obligé de tuer ?

 **Mara :** Okay, d'accord, espèce de pleureuse. Entrave ta victime, je suppose, mets-lui une corde autour des poignets. Mais au premier signe de rébellion de sa part, je veux qu'au moins, tu lui brises les deux genoux.


	29. Partie 29 (CA 2018 - Jour n°11)

**#29**

**Calendrier de l'Avent 2018 – Jour n°11**

**Mardi 11 décembre**

 

 

 

Conversation n°233 

_Groupe : “ISD the Chimaera (Septième Flotte)”_

 

 **Thrawn :** Êtes-vous des tocards ?

 **Stormtroopers :** NON MONSIEUR !

 **Thrawn :** Êtes-vous des nuls ?

 **Stormtroopers :** NON MONSIEUR !

 **Thrawn :** Êtes-vous sûrs ?

 **Stormtroopers :** NON MONSIEUR !

 **Thrawn :** * facepalm *

 

 

 

Conversation n°234 

_Groupe : “Rogues, Spectres & compagnie” _

 

 **Mara :** Savez-vous combien faut-il de Corrans pour changer une ampoule ?

 **Wedge :** Euh...

 **Tycho :** Non.

 **Mara :** Un seul. Il tient l'ampoule en main, et comme le monde tourne autour de lui, elle se dévisse sans forcer.

 **Wedge :** Je ne sais pas ce qu'est une ampoule, mais je tends à être d'accord avec toi.

 **Corran :** HEY.

 

 

 

Conversation n°235 

_Groupe : “Rogues, Spectres & compagnie” _

 

 **Mara :** Il est toujours comme ça quand il perd ?

 **Wedge :** Oh, oui. Tu aurais dû être là pour le Gros Caprice Tatooinien, il y a deux ans.

 **Corran :** Tu avais triché et tu le sais très bien !


	30. Partie 30 (CA 2018 - Jour n°12)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moitié du calendrier atteinte... donc moitié de l'attente jusqu'à Noël, déjà révolue ! * sautille partout comme une enfant surexcitée * (non mais vous comprenez, le 25 décembre au matin, j'aurai les suites des aventures de nos héros préférés ;D)

**#30**

**Calendrier de l'Avent 2018 – Jour n°12**

**Mercredi 12 décembre**

 

 

 

Conversation n°236 

_Privé : Mara Jade, Luke Skywalker_

 

 **Mara :** Je ne l'ai pas fait pour eux. Je l'ai fait pour toi, Luke. Je tuerais pour toi. S'il te plaît, demande-moi de tuer pour moi.

 **Luke :** Non, Mara, je ne te le demanderai pas.

 **Mara :** … J'aurais au moins essayé.

 **Luke :** Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

 **Mara :** Mais même en tentant, je n'ai rien eu non plus.

 **Luke :** C'est le jeu.

 **Mara :** Bah il est pas drôle, ce jeu.

 

 

 

Conversation n°237 

_Privé : Zsinj, Wedge Antilles_

 

 **Zsinj :** Eh bien, qui est donc en charge, dans votre Escadron Spectre ?

 **Wedge :** Normalement, moi. Dans les faits, souvent celui ou celle qui crie le plus fort.

 

 

 

Conversation n°238 

_Privé : Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade_

 

 **Luke :** Han m'a dit “Tu ne veux jamais qu'une femme voie à quel point ça te fait plaisir de lui faire plaisir. Ça lui donne trop de pouvoir.”

 **Mara :** Vraiment... Et qu'est-ce que tu as répondu à cette affirmation parfaitement macho ?

 **Luke :** J'ai dit que j'étais complètement sous ton pouvoir, et que j'en étais heureux.

 **Mara :** * emoji cœur *


	31. Partie 31 (CA 2018 - Jour n°13)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brrr... Quel froid...

**#31**

**Calendrier de l'Avent 2018 – Jour n°13**

**Jeudi 13 décembre**

 

 

 

Conversation n°239 

_Privé : Gavin Darklighter, Corran Horn_

 

 **Gavin :** Hey, Corran ? Est-ce que tu pourrais me donner des conseils pour un rencard ?

 **Corran :** Ce n'est pas parce que je suis en couple avec Mirax que ça signifie que je sais comment je m'y suis pris.

 

 

 

Conversation n°240 

_Groupe : “Praxeum Jedi”_

 

 **Kyp :** Je sais qu'il y a toujours eu entre nous cette rivalité qui ne dit pas son nom.

 **Corran :** Ce n'est pas de la rivalité, tu es simplement toujours horrible à mon égard. Et ce n'est pas sans dire son nom, tu en parles en permanence.

 **Kyp :** Enfin bref, comme nous sommes condamnés à être coincés ensemble, je pensais que nous pourrions au moins être polis l'un envers l'autre.

 **Luke :** D'accord, j'aurais besoin que quelqu'un...

 **Kyp :** Je vais le faire ! Je vais le faire mieux que Corran d'ailleurs !

 

 

 

Conversation n°241 

_Groupe : “Rogues, Spectres & compagnie” _

 

 **Han :** Pourquoi est-ce que les personnes mesurant moins de 1m62 sont-elles toujours pleines d'une rage continuelle ?

 **Leia :** Nous nous tenons plus près de l'Enfer.


	32. Partie 32 (CA 2018 - Jour n°14)

**#32**

**Calendrier de l'Avent 2018 – Jour n°14**

**Vendredi 14 décembre**

 

 

 

Conversation n°242 

_Groupe : “Rogues, Spectres & compagnie” _

 

 **Corran :** Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre est terrifié ?

 **Mara :** Pas trop. J'ai déjà vécu plus longtemps que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

 

 

 

Conversation n°243 

_Privé : Han Solo, Luke Skywalker_

 

 **Han :** Alors, fermier, comment ça se passe avec Mara ? Tu lui as déjà proposé un rencard ?

 **Luke :** Non, pas encore, mais dans mon esprit nous avons déjà des enfants.

 

 

 

Conversation n°244 

_Privé : Thrawn, Leia Organa_

 

 **Thrawn :** Il est encore temps de se rendre, Organa.

 **Leia :** Alors ne vous privez pas de le faire.

 

 

 

Conversation n°245 

_Groupe : “Praxeum Jedi”_

 

 **Kyp :** N'ai-je pas raison, Corran ?

 **Corran :** Je suis presque certain que tu n'as pas raison, mais pour être honnête, je ne suivais même pas la conversation.


	33. Partie 33 (CA 2018 - Jour n°15)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tu-dum, encore 10 jours avant Noël :D

**#33**

**Calendrier de l'Avent – Jour n°15**

**Samedi 15 décembre**

 

 

 

Conversation n°246

_Groupe : “Praxeum Jedi”_

 

 **Mara :** Je vais tuer Kyp pour ça.

 **Luke :** Je préférerais que tu ne le fasses pas.

 **Corran :** Dernière porte à gauche !

 **Tionne :** Tu ne peux pas la louper.

 **Luke :** Non, s'il te plaît Mara, ne le fais pas.

 

 

 

Conversation n°247 

_Groupe : “Les Nouvelles Légendes”_

 

 **Jaina :** Nous sommes de retour.

 **Jacen :** Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour.

 **Jaina :** Afin de préserver la franchise de la dévastation.

 **Jacen :** Afin de rallier tous les fans à notre nation.

 **Jaina :** Afin d'écraser Lucasfilm et Mickey.

 **Jacen :** Afin d'étendre notre pouvoir jusqu'à la Terre.

 **Jaina :** Jaina.

 **Jacen :** Jacen.

 **Jaina :** Le Duo Solo, plus rapide que la lumière.

 **Jacen :** Rendez-vous tous, ou ce sera la guerre.

 **Eliane :** Eh oui, la guerre !

 **Rey :** …

 **Poe :** …

 **Finn :** …

 **Rose :** …

 **Hux :** …

 **Snoke :** …

 **Kylo :** Ah non ! Pas encore eux !

 **Eliane :** Eh si ! J'ai réussi à nous introduire tous les trois dans ce groupe de conversation, c'est pas très moral MAIS C'EST POUR LA BONNE CAUSE.

 **Jaina :** Mais ne vous préoccupez pas de nous plus longtemps.

 **Jacen :** Nous ne sommes que de passage.

 **Jaina :** Pour l'instant.

 **Jacen :** Ce n'était qu'un avertissement.

 **Eliane :** La guerre commencera bientôt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Euh... oups. ^.^' Et on ne peut même pas parler d'une overdose d'épisodes de Pokémon, étant donné que je n'ai pas pour habitude d'en regarder... c'est simplement une idée farfelue renforcée par Internet qui m'a gracieusement aidé à retrouver les répliques correctes et dans l'ordre (j'ai pas toujours une mémoire parfaite, surtout sur des choses que je regardais parfois quand j'étais enfant :p).


	34. Partie 34 (CA 2018 - Jour n°16)

**#34**

**Calendrier de l'Avent 2018 – Jour n°16**

**Dimanche 16 décembre**

 

 

 

Conversation n°248

_Privé : Thrawn, Leia Organa, Luke Skywalker, Han Solo_

 

 **Thrawn :** Que choisissez-vous ? Une capitulation sans conditions...

 **Leia :** Jamais !

 **Thrawn :** … ou une destruction complète ?

 **Luke :** JAMAIS !

 **Thrawn :** Vous avez cinq minutes pour prendre cette décision.

 **Han :** JAMAIS !!!!!!!

 

 

 

Conversation n°249 

_Privé : Revan, Bastila Shan_

 

 **Revan :** Il n'y a pas de “I” dans “team”, mais il y en a un dans “pizza”.

 **Bastila :** Donc, cela veut dire que tu n'as pas l'intention de la partager.

 **Revan :** Non, je ne vais pas partager ma pizza.

 

 

 

Conversation n°250

_Groupe : “Rogues, Spectres & compagnie”_

 

 **Wedge :** Les petites créatures sont bien plus vicieuses. C'est parce qu'elles disposent de moins de place pour contenir leur colère.

 **Mon :** C'est ridicule. Donnez-nous au moins un exemple de ce que vous avancez.

 **Wedge :** Les guêpes.

 **Luke :** Les araignées.

 **Ackbar :** Les petits chiens.

 **Han :** Leia.


	35. Partie 35 (CA 2018 - Jour n°17)

**#35**

**Calendrier de l'Avent 2018 – Jour n°17**

**Lundi 17 décembre**

 

 

 

Conversation n°251 

_Groupe : “Conseil Provisoire de la Nouvelle République”_

 

 **Fey'lya :** Pourquoi tout le monde semble me détester à l'instant où ils me rencontrent ?

 **Leia :** Cela leur fait gagner du temps.

 

 

 

Conversation n°252 

_Groupe : “Nous les femmes...”_

 

 **Leia :** Il y a trois façons d'appuyer une dispute avec son conjoint.

 **Leia :** Avec les mots.

 **Leia :** Avec des preuves.

 **Mara :** Avec un couteau.

 **Leia :** … Je vais recommander à Luke de faire attention et de mettre sous clé le tiroir à couteaux.

 

 

 

Conversation n°253 

_Groupe : “Praxeum Jedi”_

 

 **Luke :** Quand la vie vous tend des citrons...

 **Mara :** Écrasez-les dans les yeux de vos ennemis.

 **Luke :** … faites-en de la limonade.


	36. Partie 36 (CA 2018 - Jour n°18)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Énorme OUPS. J'avais oublié de poster ça hier soir. Enfin bon, le voilà, désolée désolée x(  
> Le chapitre du jour sera quant à lui posté plus tard, en cours de soirée :)

**#36**

**Calendrier de l'Avent 2018 – Jour n°18**

**Mardi 18 décembre**

 

 

 

Conversation n°254 

_Privé : Ysanne Isard, Corran Horn_

 

 **Ysanne :** Vous ne pouvez tout de même pas être aussi stupide...

 **Corran :** Ne me sous-estimez pas.

 

 

 

Conversation n°255 

_Groupe : “Conseil Provisoire de la Nouvelle République”_

 

 **Leia :** Pas grand chose n'aurait la capacité de ruiner cette journée :)

 **Fey'lya :** Bonjour, Leia.

 **Leia :** Oh merde, j'avais oublié que le fait de dire cela l’invoquait automatiquement.

 

 

 

Conversation n°256 

_Groupe : “Rogues, Spectres & compagnie” _

 

 **Wedge :** On prépare une commande de nouveaux uniformes. Combien mesurez-vous ?

 **Kell :** Oh, euh, je ne sais pas ? 1m93 ou 1m95, je n'en suis pas sûr.

 **Corran :** Je mesure 1m67 et j'en suis certain car je me mesure trois fois par semaine.

 **Wes :** Et est-ce que ça te fait grandir pour autant ?

 **Hobbie :** En tout cas, ça ne doit pas flatter son ego, ça c'est sûr...

 **Corran :** Allez tous vous faire foutre.

 **Wedge :** Corran, s'il te plaît, ne recommence pas...

 **Kell :** Y a que la vérité qui blesse, mon gars.


	37. Partie 37 (CA 2018 - Jour n°19)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais c'est qu'on approche, mine de rien...

**#37**

**Calendrier de l'Avent 2018 – Jour n°19**

**Mercredi 19 décembre**

 

 

 

Conversation n°257 

_Groupe : “Rogues, Spectres & compagnie” _

 

 **Wes :** J'avais promis à Hobbie que je ne ferais rien de stupide !

 **Wedge :** Pourquoi as-tu menti aussi sciemment à ton meilleur ami ?!

 

 

 

Conversation n°258 

_Privé : Leia Organa, Han Solo_

 

 **Leia :** Où est passée Jaina ?

 **Han :** Elle est sortie.

 **Leia :** Elle est punie.

 **Han :** Ils ne sont pas censés être autorisés à sortir, quand ils sont punis ?

 

 

 

Conversation n°259 

_Privé : Mara Jade, Luke Skywalker_

 

 **Mara :** Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'envoies un message aussi tard le soir ?

 **Luke :** J'ai besoin de ton aide. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, de très mal...

 **Mara :** Mets le cadavre dans de la glace, j'arrive le plus vite possible.

 **Luke :** Quoi ?! Non, ce n'est pas... Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais...


	38. Partie 38 (CA 2018 - Jour n°20)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, mais c'est qu'on arrive, tout doucement... ;) Oui, je sais, je radote, c'est pas ma faute xD

**#38**

**Calendrier de l'Avent 2018 – Jour n°20**

**Jeudi 20 décembre**

 

 

 

Conversation n°260 

_Privé : Luke Skywalker, Han Solo_

 

 **Luke :** Parfois, Mara parle dans son sommeil. C'est adorable.

 **Han :** Et qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte, mon cher jeune marié bouffi d'amour ?

 **Luke :** Oh, des choses comme “battez-vous avec moi, fils de putes”, ou “pour qui tu te prends connard ?”...

 **Han :** Tellement mignon.

 **Luke :** Tu trouves aussi ?

 **Han :** Non, c'était de l'ironie.

 

 

 

Conversation n°261 

_Groupe : “Praxeum Jedi”_

 

 **Kyp :** Tu es comme un Yoda inutile.

 **Corran :** Est-ce que tu es encore en train de te moquer de ma taille ?

 

 

 

Conversation n°262 

_Privé : Mara Jade, Joruus C'Baoth_

 

 **Mara :** Je vous aurais bien dit d'aller en Enfer, mais j'ai la sensation que vous vous y sentiriez comme chez vous, là-bas.


	39. Partie 39 (CA 2018 - Jour n°21)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonnes vacances scolaires à celleux qui les commencent :D

**#39**

**Calendrier de l'Avent 2018 – Jour n°21**

**Vendredi 21 décembre**

 

 

 

Conversation n°263

_Groupe : “Café du Côté Obscur dématérialisé”_

 

 **Zannah :** Et vous, Maître, qu'est-ce qui vous motive ?

 **Bane :** Je suppose qu'il s'agit d'un mélange malsain de malveillance, de mesquinerie, de soif de vengeance, et de rage pure et impitoyable.

 

 

 

Conversation n°264

_Groupe : “ISD the Chimaera (Septième Flotte)”_

 

 **Thrawn :** Peut-être avais-je tort.

 **Gilad :** Quelqu'un, faites une capture d'écran pour immortaliser ce moment exceptionnel !


	40. Partie 40 (CA 2018 - Jour n°22)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dernière ligne droite ;) Donc on va progressivement augmenter la cadence, si je puis dire, avec un peu plus de conversations par chapitre, au fur et à mesure des trois derniers jours d'attente. Comme un crescendo, quoi.

**#40**

**Calendrier de l'Avent 2018 – Jour n°22**

**Samedi 22 décembre**

 

 

 

Conversation n°265 

_Groupe : “Nous les femmes...”_

 

 **Satine :** Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis seule pour la Saint-Valentin.

 **Siri :** Eh bien, tu sais ce qu'on dit. Les roses sont rouges, les violettes sont bleues...

 **Satine :** Non. Ne termine pas. Ce n'est pas la peine.

 **Siri :** … Une bouteille de vodka est moins chère qu'un dîner pour deux !

 

 

 

Conversation n°266 

_Privé : Leia Organa, Han Solo_

 

 **Leia :** Han, je t'ai demandé d'être charmant pour ce gala, mais ne soit pas TROP charmant non plus.

 **Han :** Ce serait comme de demander à Superman de ne pas être trop “super”.

 

 

 

Conversation n°267 

_Privé : Darth Maul, Obi-Wan Kenobi_

 

 **Maul :** Hey là ! Je suis de retour.

 **Obi-Wan :** Mais... je me souviens vous avoir vu mourir. Vous êtes mort. Littéralement.

 **Maul :** La mort est une construction sociale.

 

 

 

Conversation n°268 

_Groupe : “La 501è légion”_

 

 **Ahsoka :** Le fait d'être petite est vraiment difficile, parce que dès que je dis que je suis en colère, tout le monde se moque de moi en me disant “oooh tu es trop mignonne quand tu es en colère”. Eh bien : non. Arrêtez. Reconnaissez ma puissance.

 **Anakin :** Tout à fait, petite, il faudrait que tu mettes ce sujet au programme de la prochaine session de briefing des troupes.

 **Ahsoka :** JE NE SUIS PAS PETITE.

 **Anakin :** Bien sûr que non, Chipie.

 

 

 

Conversation n°269 

_Privé : Ferus Olin, Anakin Skywalker_

 

 **Ferus :** Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver dans de nouveaux débats stupides avec toi.

 **Anakin :** L'eau ne mouille pas.

 **Ferus :** Comment est-ce que l'eau ne pourrait pas mouiller ?!...


	41. Partie 41 (CA 2018 - Jour n°23)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deux jours... À moins que vous ne vouliez faire comme les petits enfants et que vous préféreriez que je vous parle en termes de nombre de “dodos” xD

**#41**

**Calendrier de l'Avent 2018 – Jour n°23**

**Dimanche 23 décembre**

 

 

 

Conversation n°270 

_Privé : Qui-Gon Jinn, Xanatos_

 

 **Qui-Gon :** N'abandonne jamais les rêves que tu poursuis, mon jeune Padawan.

 **Xanatos :** Je veux devenir un tueur en série !

 **Qui-Gon :** …

 **Qui-Gon :** Tu... tu devrais probablement renoncer à tes rêves, tout compte fait...

 

 

 

Conversation n°271 

_Privé : Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa_

 

 **Luke :** Tu sais, je crois que nous avons ce truc de jumeaux qui permet de lire dans l'esprit de l'autre.

 **Leia :** Non, je ne crois pas que nous l'ayons, non.

 **Luke :** Bien sûr que si. Tu peux toujours dire quand je mens.

 **Leia :** C'est parce que tu es un très mauvais menteur.

 

 

 

Conversation n°272 

_Groupe : “La 501è légion”_

 

 **Ahsoka :** Vous êtes toujours aussi sarcastiques ?

 **Anakin :** C'est parce que nous n'avons rien d'autre à faire.

 

 

 

Conversation n°273

_Privé : Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi_

 

 **Anakin :** Je crois que j'ai un plan.

 **Obi-Wan :** D'accord, alors ne me considère pas comme faisant partie de ce plan.

 **Anakin :** Vous n'en avez même pas encore entendu un seul mot.

 **Obi-Wan :** Certes, mais j'ai appris à te connaître par cœur.

 

 

 

Conversation n°274 

_Privé : Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade_

 

 **Luke :** Il y a un type qui m'embête depuis le début de la réunion.

 **Mara :** Tue-le.

 **Luke :** Euh... non.

 **Mara :** Tu veux que je le tue pour toi ?

 **Luke :** Non plus.


	42. Partie 42 (CA 2018 - Jour n°24)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dernier jour de ce calendrier (eh oui déjà...), et enfin la veille de Noël ! Je vous souhaite de bien profiter de ce réveillon et de passer de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année :D

**#42**

**Calendrier de l'Avent 2018 – Jour n°24**

**Lundi 24 décembre**

 

 

 

Conversation n°275 

_Privé : Ferus Olin, Anakin Skywalker_

 

 **Ferus :** Passe une bonne journée !

 **Anakin :** Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire !

 

 

 

Conversation n°276 

_Privé : Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi_

 

 **Anakin :** Je n'aime pas les ultimatums.

 **Obi-Wan :** Je n'aime pas les lundis, mais malheureusement il y a bien un jour où je dois y faire face !

 

 

 

Conversation n°277 

_Privé : Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker_

 

 **Obi-Wan :** J'ai fait un cauchemar la nuit dernière, et tu en étais le principal acteur !

 **Anakin :** Ah d'accord, maintenant je me fais engueuler à cause de ce que décide de faire votre inconscient.

 **Obi-Wan :** En attendant, mon “inconscient” est un excellent imitateur, parce que j'ai cru pendant près d'un quart d'heure, au milieu de la nuit, que tu étais effectivement en train de te battre avec un Gundark à mains nues.

 **Anakin :** Et je gagnais, je suppose ? ;)

 **Obi-Wan :** N'en rajoute pas une couche, je tremble encore de cette vision.

 

 

 

Conversation n°278 

_Privé : Qui-Gon Jinn, Xanatos_

 

 **Qui-Gon :** Le succès est la meilleure des revanches.

 **Xanatos :** Pas du tout. La revanche est la meilleure des revanches.

 

 

 

Conversation n°279 

_Privé : Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker_

 

 **Obi-Wan :** Est-ce que tu pourrais un jour moins te comporter comme un idiot ?

 **Anakin :** Est-ce que c'est une insulte, ou est-ce que ça fait partie de mon entraînement de Jedi ?

 **Obi-Wan :** C'est une insulte.

 

 

 

Conversation n°280 

_Privé : Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi_

 

 **Anakin :** Je ne retrouve pas mon sabre-laser ! Quelqu'un a dû me le voler !

 **Obi-Wan :** Tu l'as probablement seulement rangé à un endroit dont tu ne te souviens pas.

 **Anakin :** Qui sur ce vaisseau pourrait voler un sabre-laser ? Un espion Séparatiste ?

 **Obi-Wan :** Je vais aller vérifier l'espace entre ton lit et le mur.

 **Anakin :** Mais qui dans notre escadron pourrait être un traître ?

 **Obi-Wan :** Je l'ai retrouvé. Il était sous ton matelas.

 

 

 

Conversation n°281 

_Privé : Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala_

 

 **Obi-Wan :** J'ai caché un traceur dans les paquets de chips d'Anakin, afin de savoir où il se trouve à chaque instant.

 **Ahsoka :** Ouais, j'ai fait pareil.

 **Padmé :** Moi aussi.

 **Obi-Wan :** Est-ce que vous pensez que toutes ces radiations pourraient avoir un effet négatif sur sa santé ?

 **Padmé :** Je suis certaine qu'il ira bien.

 **Ahsoka :** Il a déjà vécu une longue vie.

 

 

 

Conversation n°282 

_Privé : Rush Clovis, Padmé Amidala_

 

 **Rush :** La prochaine fois, j'aimerais bien voir une de tes belles jambes ;)

 **Padmé :** La seule et unique fois où tu verras “une de mes belles jambes”, ce sera parce que je t'aurais botté les fesses.

 

 

 

Conversation n°283 

_Privé : Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker_

 

 **Ahsoka :** Pourquoi est-ce que vous transformez toujours tout en blague ?

 **Anakin :** Généralement, c'est pour m'éviter d'avoir à affronter la dure réalité de la vie d'adulte.

 

 

 

Conversation n°284

_Privé : Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker_

 

 **Obi-Wan :** Sois prudent.

 **Anakin :** “Prudent” est mon second prénom.

 **Obi-Wan :** Je sais ce qu'est ton deuxième prénom. Et j'aurais préféré que ce soit effectivement “Prudent”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meuh non, on va pas se quitter comme ça ;) Demain, rien que pour vous, j'ai concocté un véritable chapitre de Noël, avec tous vos héros préférés :D C'est l'esprit de Noël, ça me rend charitable xDD


	43. Partie 43 (Noël 2018)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chose promise, chose due, Leia22 ! :) Voici le texte de tes persos préférés qui fêtent Noël tous ensemble, et j'ai choisi de le caser sous le format de “Stellar Messenger” parce qu'après réflexion, j'ai trouvé ça plus simple pour tout le monde :D
> 
> À l'attention de toutes les autres personnes qui ne sont pas Leia22 : vous pouvez aussi vous amuser en lisant ce chapitre x')

**#43**

**Noël 2018**

 

 

 

Conversation n°285 

_Groupe : “Rogues, Spectres & compagnie”_

 

 **Kell :** Bah dites donc, y a du monde à cette réception générale spéciale Noël... Entre nous, les Impériaux, les Sith, et encore les autres groupes, franchement je vous retrouve pas dans la salle, mes amis Spectres ! Vous êtes oùùùù ?

 **Tyria :** Myn, Wes, Hobbie et moi, nous sommes postés juste à côté du sapin, on attend le Père Noël :)

 **Corran :** Tu peux encore attendre longtemps, ma chère Tyria :p

 **Tyria :** …

 **Hobbie :** Faites pas gaffe à ces rabats-joie de Rogues, venez tous vous amuser à côté du grand sapin !

 

 

 

Conversation n°286 

_Groupe : “ISD the Chimaera (Septième Flotte)”_

 

 **Sous-officier quelconque n°1 :** Sérieusement ? Faire la fête avec les Rebelles ? On marche sur la tête !

 **Sous-officier quelconque n°2 :** C'est encore une idée tordue du Grand Amiral... va savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ce crâne bleu, pour accepter une telle invitation...

 **Gilad :** Messieurs, je vous rappelle que vous n'êtes pas sur un canal de conversation privé.

 **Sous-officier quelconque n°2 :** Ah...

 **Sous-officier quelconque n°1 :** Oups.

 

 

 

Conversation n°287 

_Privé : Eli Vanto, Thrawn_

 

 **Eli :** Euh... une idée pour briser la glace entre le Capitaine Pellaeon et moi ?

 **Thrawn :** Une pioche ?

 **Eli :** …

 **Eli :** Par tous les Sith ! Serait-ce de l'humour ?!

 **Thrawn :** La soupe de champagne semble faire son effet sur mon humeur.

 

 

 

Conversation n°288 

_Groupe : “Café du Côté Obscur dématérialisé”_

 

 **Maul :** Pouah ! Des Jedi !

 **Vader :** Comme une envie de reprendre la Purge...

 **Bane :** C'est une honte de nous mêler tous de cette façon dans une même foule.

 **Sidious :** Il paraît que c'est un cadeau de Noël destiné à un lectorat qui vous apprécie... Faites donc un effort, prenez une coupe de bon vin, c'est aux frais de la soi-disant “Nouvelle République” ;)

 **Jacen :** Si seulement on avait pu se débarrasser de ces irritantes “Nouvelles Légendes”... Envie de leur mettre mon poing dans la figure.

 **Eliane :** Il faut croire que le karma, ou je ne sais quoi encore qui régit l'ordre galactique (la Force elle-même, peut-être ?), a décidé que j'avais trop hacké leurs conversations et ils ont donc décidé de nous mettre ces idiots dans les pattes pour la soirée... Faites comme s'ils n'étaient pas là, laissez-les dans leur coin sombre et leur embarras au milieu d'une foule d'inconnus vachement plus classes qu'eux :p

 

 

 

Conversation n°289 

_Privé : Mara Jade, Luke Skywalker_

 

 **Mara :** Luke... J'ai beau faire tous les efforts du monde pour l'ignorer, mais cette fichue Rey, dans le coin de la pièce, m'horripile, avec son aura de Force qui hurle “je suis une Mary Sue”...

 **Luke :** Concentre-toi très fort sur la récompense que je t'ai promise. Le “rab” de bûche chocolatée, à la fin du service du banquet. Je crois en toi ma chérie, tu peux le faire, tu peux te retenir d'aller lui casser la tronche !

 **Mara :** C'est... tellement... difficile... Et en plus, ça m'empêche de profiter de la soirée convenablement...

 **Luke :** Sois forte ! Respire un grand coup, je vais aller voir Leia pour qu'elle aille voir le DJ pour qu'il passe toute une playlist de nos chansons préférées, et on ira danser :)

 **Mara :** Luke... dépêche-toi... je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps... Je crois... je crois que mon sabre-laser va bientôt se retrouver face au visage de Petite Miss Parfaite...

 

 

 

Conversation n°290 

_Groupe : “Les Nouvelles Légendes”_

 

 **Poe :** Je me sens terriblement mal à l'aise.

 **Rose :** Sympa d'être invités, pour au final qu'une organisatrice nous parque dans un coin de la salle de réception en nous demandant de faire profil bas pour ne pas embêter les autres avec notre “présence irritante mais que nous n'avons pas pu éviter”.

 **Rey :** Et puis, il y a cette femme rousse, au bras d'un jeune Maître Skywalker... Je sens qu'elle a de la colère dirigée vers moi.

 **Finn :** T'inquiètes, elle devrait pas venir t'agresser de sitôt, en revenant de la fontaine à soda, je viens de la voir se rendre sur le dancefloor avec ce Luke... Elle va être occupée un petit moment.

 **Kylo :** Je ne sais pas qui aller tabasser en premier. Han ou Jacen Solo, mon cœur balance...

 **Leia :** On se calme, on reste diplomatiquement à nos places assignées !

 **Kylo :** Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ou ne pas faire, je n'ai plus 5 ans !

 

 

 

Conversation n°291 

_Groupe : “Rogues, Spectres & compagnie” _

 

 **Mara :** Hé les gens. Tout le monde. N'importe qui dans ce groupe. Quelqu'un sait quand est-ce qu'on passe à table, et surtout quand est-ce que les bûches de Noël arrivent ?

 **Wedge :** Je suis dans les cuisines, le service ne devrait pas tarder, d'ici quelques minutes :)

 **Mara :** J'ai la dalle...

 **Corran :** Ah bon ? Luke n'a rien à te donner à “grignoter”, en attendant ? ;) ;)

 **Wedge :** …

 **Kell :** …

 **Wes :** Oh.

 **Hobbie :** Par la Force.

 **Kyp :** Corran Horn a osé.

 **Han :** Corran Horn a osé importuner Mara Jade Skywalker.

 **Leia :** Fuis.

 **Gavin :** … Ok, il lui a mal répondu, mais c'est tout, non ? Enfin, c'est déjà beaucoup, mais...

 **Wes :** Mon gars... non, laisse tomber, si tu n'as pas pu comprendre le sous-entendu tout seul, alors ça veut dire que tu es encore trop jeune pour qu'on te l'explique.

 **Mara :** CORRAN HORN. Fuis. Prends tes jambes à ton cou. J'arrive.

 **Mirax :** Tu devrais vraiment faire ce qu'elle dit, Corran. Pour une fois qu'elle donne un avertissement avant d'attaquer quelqu'un... ça doit être l'esprit de Noël...

 

 

 

Conversation n°292 

_Groupe : “Café du Côté Obscur dématérialisé”_

 

 **Plagueis :** Que fait ce Rogue, Jedi, ou je ne sais plus... caché derrière Darths Bane et Malgus ?

 **Zannah :** Corran Horn fuit la colère de l'une de ses alliées.

 **Bane :** Donc nous lui faisons une fleur. Nous l'aidons à se cacher. C'est qu'elle n'a pas l'air commode, cette Mara Jade Skywalker...

 **Malgus :** C'est l'esprit de Noël qui explique ce soudain acte de bonté. Ainsi que l'insistance de ma chère Eleena Daru, qui ne souhaite pas voir la fête gâchée par un meurtre sanglant.

 

 

 

Conversation n°293 

_Groupe : “Les Nouvelles Légendes”_

 

 **Finn :** Ils ont l'air de passer à table... Vous croyez qu'on a l'autorisation d'aller les rejoindre ? J'ai faim.

 **Rey :** Eliane Sadler vient de me dire que non.

 **Poe :** Elle abuse. Ça sent tellement bon. Et il paraît que les desserts seront délicieux...

 

 

 

Conversation n°294

_Groupe : “Rogues, Spectres & compagnie” _

 

 **Luke :** Mara... laisse donc tomber tes recherches... Tu avais faim, maintenant tu peux venir manger.

 **Mara :** Non ! Il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça ! Où le cachez-vous ?!

 **Kell :** Franchement, ma chère, même si nous savions où Corran a choisi de se cacher de ta fureur, nous ne te le dirions pas.

 **Kyp :** Si. Moi je le lui dirais. Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas où il est non plus.

 **Mara :** Maudits Spectres, maudits Rogues, maudits tous !

 **Luke :** S'il te plaît, Mara. Sinon, je décrète qu'on s'en va, et là tu es sûre de n'avoir ni bûche chocolatée ni “rab” de bûche chocolatée.

 **Mara :** … Pourquoi es-tu aussi cruel, Luke ? T.T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peut-être qu'un jour, vous aurez le dénouement de cette affaire de “Corran Horn a osé, un soir de Noël, importuner Mara Jade Skywalker”. Peut-être entendrez-vous parler des représailles.
> 
> Pour le moment, en tout cas, on en reste là xD Je vous souhaite encore une fois un très joyeux Noël, et que la Force soit avec vous ! (Et avec Corran. Le pauvre.)


	44. Partie 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hop ! Voilà une nouvelle vague de conversations, incluant vos personnages préférés (les Rogues et les Spectres vous font un clin d'œil) mais aussi ceux qui sont loin d'être les stars de ce recueil (Rey et Kylo Ren vous font un doigt d'honneur).

**#44**

 

 

 

Conversation n°295 

_Privé : Kylo Ren, Han Solo_

 

 **Kylo :** Pourquoi est-ce que tu as eu le droit à ton propre film, alors que ce n'est pas le cas pour grand-père ?

 **Han :** Ben, ce n'est pas “mon propre film”.

 **Han :** C'est un film en SOLO ;)

 **Kylo :** …

 **Kylo :** C'est ce type de conversation qui me donne aussi régulièrement des envies de parricide.

 

 

 

Conversation n°296 

_Privé : Kylo Ren, Rey_

 

 **Kylo :** À l'époque, le psychologue du lycée m'avait dit que mon “obsession pour Darth Vader” était tout simplement une plainte détournée pour obtenir l'attention de mes parents.

 **Rey :** Et que s'est-il passé après cette consultation ? Il a su t'aider à renouer un lien avec tes parents ?

 **Kylo :** Loin de là. Je l'ai étranglé et j'ai jeté son cadavre dans une fosse.

 **Rey :** o.o'

 

 

 

Conversation n°297 

_Groupe : “Les Nouvelles Légendes”_

 

 **Luke :** Bâtons et pierres peuvent briser mes os, mais les sabres-laser passeront toujours à travers mon corps.

 **Kylo :** RHAAAHR ! Cesse donc de me narguer, misérable, pitoyable Maître Jedi de pacotille !

 **Luke :** Il commence à y avoir beaucoup d'insultes synonymes dans cette phrase. Ça tourne en rond, lexicalement.

 **Kylo :** RRAAAH !

 **Hux :** Skywalker, si vous pouviez cesser de jouer avec ses nerfs. Nous avons besoin de conserver du matériel en bon état, sans coups de sabre-laser, pour mener cette guerre contre la Résistance. Merci de votre compréhension.

 **Hux :** … Trop tard. Déjà des millions de crédits de dégâts en salle des machines. Foutu Jedi, foutu nouveau Leader Suprême.

 

 

 

Conversation n°298 

_Privé : Kylo Ren, Rey_

 

 **Kylo :** Je sais que la situation est tendue entre nous, depuis que... nos chemins se sont éloignés... mais je tenais à te partager le fait que l'alphabet contient 22 lettres.

 **Rey :** Ah... bon ? Il n'y en avait pas 26 ? o.o'

 **Kylo :** Oh... j'ai oublié J T M, désolé.

 **Rey :** … C'est original, comme déclaration d'amour. Mais il manque encore une lettre.

 **Kylo :** Je te donnerai mon Q plus tard, c'est pour ça ;)

 **Rey :** …

 **Rey :** C'était inattendu mais mignon, d'une certaine façon, au DÉBUT, mais maintenant, c'est juste lourd.

 **Kylo :** …

 **Kylo :** Je sentais que ça allait être de trop. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit correctement, même ouvrir mon cœur ?! RHWAAR !!!

 **Rey :** … :O Allons, allons, du calme, il n'y a pas mort d'homme... pour une fois... :3

 

 

 

Conversation n°299 

_Privé : Luke Skywalker, Darth Vader_

 

 **Luke :** C'est terminé, père, je vous domine !

 **Vader :** OH NON. Je ne vais certainement pas me laisser avoir par cette phrase, pas cette fois !

 

 

 

Conversation n°300 

_Groupe : “Les Nouvelles Légendes”_

 

 **Leia :** Mes parents adoptifs sont morts, mon père biologique est mort, mon fils unique est Tombé du Côté Obscur, mon mari est mort, et mon frère est devenu un ermite.

 **Leia :** Je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à manger cette dinde de Thanksgiving à moi seule.

 **Poe :** Je... euh... madame, si vous voulez, je peux vous tenir compagnie, pour ne pas que vous passiez cette fête familiale seule...

 **Leia :** Vous êtes adorable, Poe, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire, je ne prévois pas réellement de faire la fête. Le cœur n'y est pas, contrairement aux remarques ironiques.

 

 

 

Conversation n°301 

_Privé : Darth Vader, Darth Sidious_

 

 **Vader :** J'aurais besoin de nouveaux officiers.

 **Sidious :** Qu'est-il arrivé aux derniers que je vous ai envoyés ?

 **Vader :** Eh bien... C'est-à-dire...

 **Sidious :** Vous êtes le cauchemar du service des ressources humaines des Armées, vous le savez ?

 

 

 

Conversation n°302 

_Privé : Thrawn, Karyn Faro_

 

 **Thrawn :** Commandante Faro, pourquoi les humains sont-ils aussi... complexes et moralement fatigants ?

 **Faro :** Je... je n'en ai aucune idée, monsieur. Pourquoi n'en discutez-vous pas avec Eli Vanto ?

 **Thrawn :** Il est déjà endormi.

 **Faro :** J'étais en train de DORMIR aussi !

 **Thrawn :** En effet... Hmmm...

 **Faro :** …

 

 

 

Conversation n°303 

_Groupe : “La 501è légion”_

 

 **Anakin :** C'est ma mission ! Je fais ce que je veux !

 **Rex :** Je contacte le Général Kenobi...

 **Anakin :** NON, non, non, attendez...

 

 

 

Conversation n°304 

_Privé : Thrawn, Eli Vanto_

 

 **Thrawn :** Préparez-vous à perdre, Rebelles. Je vous laisse le soin de passer ce message à vos camarades, Ezra Bridger. Je n'ai pas que cela à faire de tous vous contacter.

 **Eli :** … Hein ?!

 **Thrawn :** Oh. La fatigue m'aura fait confondre “Eli” et “Ezra”, dont les orthographes sont bien trop proches lorsque l'on a une dette de sommeil aussi importante.

 **Eli :** Me confondre avec ce sale gosse arrogant ?! Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi offensé de toute ma vie !

 **Thrawn :** Mes excuses les plus sincères, mon amour...  >_<'

 **Eli :** Hmpf. Je te pardonne, pour cette fois, mais je réclame un dédommagement.

 **Thrawn :** Lequel ?

 **Eli :** J'y réfléchis... ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avant de vous quitter (jusqu'à la semaine prochaine), je vous invite chaudement à rejoindre la communauté FanWarrior via la chaîne YouTube Guerrière du Fandom (où il y a aussi des vidéos sur Star Wars) et/ou la page Facebook Guerrière du Fandom • Un monde parallèle.   
> La première "Semaine Fanwarrior" aura lieu du 18 au 24 mars !


	45. Partie 45

**#45**

 

 

 

Conversation n°305 

_Privé : Arihnda Pryce, Alexsandr Kallus_

 

 **Pryce :** Tout à l'heure, durant la visite de contrôle de l'usine de production Impériale de Lothal, je vous ai régulièrement surpris à porter votre regard vers... le fessier... du Grand Amiral Thrawn.

 **Pryce :** N'osez même pas nier.

 **Kallus :** Je ne regardais pas le... fessier du Grand Amiral.

 **Kallus :** Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

 **Pryce :** La vraie question, sur ce sujet, serait plutôt : _Qui ne le ferait pas ?_

 **Kallus :** …

 **Pryce :** Je l'admets. Mais que cela reste entre nous.

 **Pryce :** J'aime les hommes comme j'aime le lait. Tout cela doit être bleu.

 **Kallus :** Si vous le dites... Je suis trop poli pour vous juger, madame.

 

 

 

Conversation n°306 

_Groupe : “ISD the Chimaera (Septième Flotte)”_

 

 **Pryce :** On passe au plan B, donc ?

 **Thrawn :** Techniquement, nous en serions alors au plan G.

 **Pryce :** Combien de plans existe-t-il ? Y a-t-il un plan M ?

 **Thrawn :** Oui. L'Amiral Konstantine meurt dans le plan M.

 **Konstantine :** Eh !

 **Kallus :** J'aime beaucoup le plan M.

 

 

 

Conversation n°307 

_Privé : Ar'Alani, Eli Vanto_

 

 **Ar'Alani :** Monsieur Vanto, disposez-vous d'images prouvant vos années passées aux côtés de Mitth'raw'nuruodo ?

 **Eli :** Bien entendu, madame. En voilà une.

 **Ar'Alani :** Qu'est-ce que... ??

 **Eli :** O.O' Je suis vraiment navré, madame ! Une erreur de manipulation ! Ce n'était ABSOLUMENT pas ce que je voulais vous envoyer o.o'

 **Eli :** Voilà, voilà... une image plus... conventionnelle. Encore toutes mes excuses, madame, pour cette bourde gênante pour nous deux.

 **Ar'Alani :** Je ne sais même pas si j'ai réellement envie de vous demander comment et pourquoi une photographie aussi... pornographique... s'est retrouvée sur votre comlink. Vous ferez remarquer de ma part à Mitth'raw'nuruodo qu'il semble avoir passé des moments très agréables lors de sa mission.

 **Eli :** Je... je n'y manquerais pas, madame.  >_<'

 

 

 

Conversation n°308 

_Privé : Luke Skywalker, Rey_

 

 **Luke :** Je n'aurais jamais dû dire que j'étais prêt à donner une main pour rencontrer mon père.

 **Rey :** Espérons que ce type de vœu ne se solde pas systématiquement par la perte d'un membre...

 

 

 

Conversation n°309 

_Privé : BB-8, Finn, Poe Dameron_

 

 **BB-8 :** Deux papas valent mieux qu'un :D :D

 **Finn :** … ?

 **Poe :** Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, BB-8 ?

 **BB-8 :** Je vous aime, mes papas :D Votre mariage est prévu pour quand ? ;)

 **Finn :** o.o'

 **Poe :** o.o'

 

 

 

Conversation n°310 

_Groupe : “Rogues, Spectres & compagnie”_

 

 **Han :** Ce n'est pas une véritable engueulade de famille tant que l'on ne se retrouve pas avec un sabre-laser à quelques centimètres de son visage.

 **Wedge :** Wow. Ça m'a l'air... vraiment mouvementé, chez vous.

 **Corran :** Étrangement, ça ne m'étonne même pas.

 **Mara :** J'ai, en quelque sorte, institué cette... tradition ;)

 **Corran :** Étrangement, ça m'étonne encore moins.

 

 

 

Conversation n°311 

_Privé : Eliane Sadler, Darth Sidious_

 

 **Eliane :** Hé beau gosse ;)

 **Sidious :** Ma regrettée (ha) Mère m'a un jour dit que c'est la beauté intérieure qui compte... mais je suppose que c'est tout aussi raté pour moi, car je suis laid aussi bien extérieurement qu'intérieurement.

 **Eliane :** … Je te lance une phrase d'accroche, et toi, t'attrapes rien. Pire, tu t'enfonces dans la déprime. T'es pas très coopératif, des fois, tu sais.

 

 

 

Conversation n°312

_Privé : Kylo Ren, Rey_

 

 **Kylo :** Ce serait encore plus grandiose si j'enlevais mon casque ET QUE MES CHEVEUX N'ÉTAIENT PAS SYSTÉMATIQUEMENT APLATIS.

 **Rey :** Ta qualité capillaire serait grandement améliorée si tu cessais tout simplement de _porter_ un casque.

 

 

 

Conversation n°313 

_Groupe : “Dans la Force... (Les Fantômes)”_

 

 **Obi-Wan :** Je me souviens très précisément du jour où Anakin m'a affirmé : “Bien sûr que je voudrais que mes petits-enfants prennent exemple sur moi ! Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal tourner ?” Nous étions en mission sur Glee Anselm.

 **Anakin :** JE NE POUVAIS PAS PRÉVOIR QUE MON PETIT-FILS VOUDRAIT SE FAIRE APPELER “LEADER SUPRÊME KYLO REN” ET QU'IL HÉRITERAIT DE MON INSTABILITÉ ÉMOTIONNELLE.

 

 

 

Conversation n°314 

_Groupe : “Praxeum Jedi”_

 

 **Kyp :** Hé minus, rentre de ton petit footing matinal, réunion au Temple.

 **Corran :** J'aime beaucoup créer chez les autres un faux sentiment de sécurité grâce à ma petite taille, avant de les tabasser parce qu'ils m'ont cru mignon, et pas dangereux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avant de vous quitter (jusqu'à la semaine prochaine), je vous invite chaudement à rejoindre la communauté FanWarrior via la chaîne YouTube Guerrière du Fandom (où il y a aussi des vidéos sur Star Wars) et/ou la page Facebook Guerrière du Fandom • Un monde parallèle.


	46. Partie 46

**#46**

 

 

 

Conversation n°315 

_Groupe : “Nous les femmes...”_

 

 **Leia :** Je suis peut-être petite et jolie, mais je pourrais mettre la misère à un commando entier, sans même transpirer ou ruiner ma coiffure.

 

 

 

Conversation n°316 

_Privé : Finn, Poe Dameron_

 

 **Finn :** Laisse-moi te montrer une œuvre d'art ;)

 **Poe :** C'est... un de mes selfies, ça, Finn.

 **Finn :** Exactement. C'est toi, l'œuvre d'art ;)

 **Poe :** * . *

 

 

 

Conversation n°317 

_Groupe : “Rogues, Spectres & compagnie” _

 

 **Mara :** Les gens n'arrêtent pas de me dire que j'ai besoin d'un petit ami, alors que la seule chose dont j'ai réellement besoin est la patience de ne pas tuer toutes les personnes que je croise dans ma vie quotidienne.

 **Corran :** Pourquoi crois-tu systématiquement que les gens ont tort ? ;)

 **Mara :** Rectification : la seule chose dont j'ai réellement besoin est la patience de ne pas désintégrer Corran Horn.

 

 

 

Conversation n°318 

_Privé : Lando Calrissian, Mara Jade_

 

 **Lando :** C'est un bien joli rouge à lèvres que tu as porté aujourd'hui ;) Quelle était la teinte ?

 **Mara :** Rouge à lèvres ? Quel rouge à lèvres ? C'est le sang de mes ennemis.

 

 

 

Conversation n°319 

_Privé : Darth Maul, Ezra Bridger_

 

 **Maul :** Eh bien, eh bien, si ce n'est pas Ezra Bridger...

 **Ezra :** Mais c'est moi :O

 **Maul :** C'est une expression...  >_<'

 **Ezra :** Tes petits tours de Côté Obscur ne marcheront pas avec moi !

 

 

 

Conversation n°320

_Privé : Kanan Jarrus, Hera Syndulla_

 

 **Kanan :** Tu m'as embrassé.

 **Hera :** En effet.

 **Kanan :** Devons-nous... en discuter ? Je veux dire... y a-t-il une discussion que nous devrions avoir, si tu en veux une ?

 **Hera :** Kanan, je t'ai embrassé, avec la langue, et j'ai prévu de le faire encore et encore. Habitue-toi. Fin de la discussion.

 

 

 

Conversation n°321 

_Privé : Kanan Jarrus, Hera Syndulla_

 

 **Kanan :** Tu sais, peut-être qu'un jour, on se mariera. Et il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je te dise. Je sais qu'on n'en a pas encore parlé, mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu prennes mon nom de famille.

 **Hera :** Oh ! Oh. D'accord. Vraiment ?

 **Kanan :** Oui, c'est très important pour moi que, symboliquement, Hera Syndulla disparaisse et devienne Hera Jarrus. Ou le Général Mme Kanan Jarrus. C'est bien aussi. C'est un bon compromis.

 **Hera :** … Attends. Tu te fiches de moi, là ?

 **Kanan :** Désolé, c'était trop tentant xD

 

 

 

Conversation n°322 

_Privé : Kanan Jarrus, Ezra Bridger_

 

 **Kanan :** Soit tu te disciplines et tu vas au bout de ton entraînement, soit tu termines dans un fast-food.

 **Ezra :** Ça veut dire qu'on ira au fast-food si je ne termine pas ma séance d'entraînement ?? :D

 **Kanan :** Non, pas tout à fait  >_<'

 

 

 

Conversation n°323 

_Groupe : “Escadron Phoenix”_

 

 **Zeb :** J'ai mal dormi la nuit dernière...

 **Hera :** Tu sais, il y a un proverbe qui dit que lorsque l'on peine à s'endormir, cela veut dire que quelqu'un pense à nous.

 **Zeb :** Qui peut bien penser à moi à 3 heures du matin ?!

( **Kallus :** * transpire nerveusement *)

 

 

 

Conversation n°324 

_Groupe : “Escadron Phoenix”_

 

 **Rex :** J'adore cette dynamique “bon flic, mauvais flic” entre Hera et toi.

 **Kanan :** Ce n'est pas vraiment une dynamique, c'est plutôt que je suis sympa et que Hera est terrifiante.

 

 

 

Conversation n°325 

_Privé : Alexsandr Kallus, Garazeb Orrelios_

 

 **Kallus :** Est-ce que tu aimes mon nouveau pull ?

 **Zeb :** Pas autant que ce qu'il y a en-dessous.

 **Kallus :** Zeb ! o.o'

 **Zeb :** Lève-toi, j'ai besoin de ta chaise.

 

 

 

Conversation n°326 

_Privé : Kanan Jarrus, Hera Syndulla_

 

 **Kanan :** Tu as intérêt à arrêter de me réprimander MAINTENANT.

 **Hera :** Sinon quoi ?

 **Kanan :** Sinon je... je vais me mettre à pleurer, et je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'un moment de gêne, là.

 

 

 

Conversation n°327 

_Privé : Garazeb Orrelios, Alexsandr Kallus_

 

 **Zeb :** Hé, est-ce que tu es une lampe ?

 **Kallus :** Si c'est pour me dire quelque chose de stupide, style “parce que tu illumines mon monde”... je préfère encore ne pas répondre parce que je vais avoir envie de te frapper.

 **Zeb :** Très bien, alors je ne vais rien te dire.

 **Kallus :** …

 **Kallus :** Évidemment que tu ne vas rien dire ! Reviens ici et dis-moi à quel point tu me trouves beau !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avant de vous quitter (pour une durée encore indéterminée T.T), je vous invite chaudement à rejoindre la communauté FanWarrior via la chaîne YouTube Guerrière du Fandom (où il y a aussi des vidéos sur Star Wars) et/ou la page Facebook Guerrière du Fandom • Un monde parallèle.


End file.
